Battle For Power
by Jay'a and Shiane
Summary: Battle For Power is a five-book series. The prologue goes through the first two seasons to introduce me (Jay'a) to the charcters. The first book is Testing Ground. In Crystal Tokyo, the Scouts become the object of a powerful being's malicious curiosity.
1. Battle For Power: Prologue Part 1

Just a few author notes before we get started. First, I apologize for the length of the prologue. That was not my original intention. You could just skim it if you want, but there are some really funny parts and it serves for good background information. Second, I don't like Sailor Mini Moon. She annoys me. Between that and the fact that the story concept was created before I'd seen seasons 3 and 4, I have ignored seasons 3 and 4 entirely. Just so everyone's aware and up to speed when the body of the story starts. So, without wasting any more time, here we go. Enjoy! --Jay'a

****

BATTLE FOR POWER

PROLOGUE Part 1

Interior: Molly's mother's shop. Sailor Moon is fighting the youma.

****

Sailor Moon: Luna! I don't wanna do this anymore!

****

Luna: Get up Sailor Moon! You have to defeat her!

****

Jay'a: Fate of the world… in the hands of a crybaby. Glad I'm not here very 

often.

****

Luna: Who are you?

****

Jay'a: Who am I? Who're you? You're a talking cat. How weird is that?

****

Luna: (ignoring the girl) Sailor Moon! Get up!

****

Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon, I have faith in you. Believe in yourself and you can defeat her.

****

Jay'a: What a doofus.

****

Sailor Moon: He's so dreamy!

****

Luna: Use your tiara!

****

Sailor Moon: Right! Moon, tiara magic! (youma is defeated) Wow, I did that?

****

Tuxedo Mask: Nice work Sailor Moon (leaves)

****

Jay'a: That had to have been the single most pathetic thing I have ever seen in my life.

****

Luna: Who are you and why are you here?

****

Jay'a: If you must know, I'm Jay'a. As for why (shrugs) I just go where they tell me.

****

Exterior: Serena is walking home from school the next day.

****

Darien: Hey there, Meatball Head. I sure hope you don't have another failed test to hit me with.

****

Serena: Don't call me Meatball Head. Can't you leave me alone Darien!

****

Jay'a: (walks up) So, Darien, is it? And Serena? (They turn to look and Serena recognizes her.)

****

Darien: Uh, that's right. Can I help you Miss…?

****

Jay'a: See I could hear you, well actually her, halfway down the block.

****

Serena: Hey!

****

Jay'a: And I thought 'Who the heck is my friend Serena arguing with?'.

****

Serena: Friend?!

****

Jay'a: And it was you! Anyway, not to be rude or anything--

****

Serena: (mutters) Oh really?

****

Jay'a: but what were you arguing about? 

****

Serena: He likes to pick on me.

****

Jay'a: (playfully) Darien, don't you have anything better to do than pick on some poor little junior high kid? 

****

Darien: (grinning) Oh, I suppose I can find something. 'Bye Jay'a! Se ya around Meatball Head.

****

Jay'a: (covering Serena's mouth) 'Bye Darien! I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other! (pulls Serena further down the street) You and I need to talk sweetie.

****

Serena: Um, about what?

****

Jay'a: This Sailor Moon business.

****

Serena: How did you know it was me! 

****

Jay'a: (rolls her eyes) How stupid would I have to be to mistake that goofy hairstyle of yours? Anyway, just so you're duly warned, I'm gonna be hanging out for awhile, so make sure you let your cat know.

****

Serena: How old are you? Don't you have a job ob or something you have to be at? 

****

Jay'a: Twenty-six. And yes.

****

Int: Amy's computer class

****

Luna: Amy! Take this and say 'Mercury Power!'

****

Amy: Mercury Power! (she transforms) Mercury, bubbles, blast! Now Sailor Moon!

****

Sailor Moon: Oh, right. Moon, tiara magic! (youma is defeated) Good job Sailor Mercury.

****

Jay'a: So we've added another one to the mix, is that the story?

****

Sailor Moon: Well, Sailor Mercury is really smart.

****

Jay'a: Yeah well, we'll see. This group doesn't have a real great track record for smarts: One doofus, who was conspicuously absent today, one crybaby, and one paranoid cat.

****

Luna: I am not paranoid!

****

Jay'a: (smiling) Of course you're not.

****

Ext: Serena and Amy are walking up to the Cherry Hill Temple.

****

Amy: Uh oh, Serena. I see Jay'a up at the Temple.

****

Serena: Great, what's she doing here?

(Raye introduces Serena, Amy, and Jay'a to the new assistant, Jed.)

****

Jay'a: Jed, huh. Have I seen you around, at the spa maybe, or the radio station?

****

Jed: (averts his eyes) No.

****

Jay'a: Are you sure? You look really familiar.

****

Jed: Yes I'm sure. (leaves quickly)

****

Jay'a: (raises an eyebrow at Serena and Amy) Interesting.

****

Serena & **Amy**: What?

****

Jay'a: Never mind.

****

Int: Black hole.

****

Luna: Raye, take that stick I left for you and say, 'Mars Power!'

****

Raye: Mars Power! (she transforms) Mars, fire, ignite!

****

Sailor Moon: Moon, tiara, magic!

****

Ext: Street, by the bus. Tuxedo Mask has left.

****

Sailor Moon: (to Sailor Mars) Hey! I saw the way you looked at him! Tuxedo Mask is mine!

****

Sailor Mars:Then why didn't he stick around to talk to you? Maybe he doesn't like you.

****

Sailor Moon: He does too! (she starts to cry and there's a tongue war)

****

Amy: Stop it you two.

****

Jay'a: Shut up Sailor Moon. Ya know, you're really obnoxious when you cry.

****

Sailor Moon: Why are you always so mean to me?

****

Jay'a: Hey, truth is truth. So, (ticking off her fingers) there are three of you now? From the looks of it, if you don't learn to stop crying, you're gonna be crying every day.

****

Sailor Mars: What does that mean?

****

Jay'a: You couldn't get along to save your lives. (looks them over) So, we've got the leader, the antagonist, and the mediator. This gets weirder by the day.

****

Int: Raye's room. Scouts and Jay'a are discussing Jadeite's defeat.

****

Jay'a: Frankly, I'm amazed. Either the three of you actually did something right, or he was just really stupid. 

****

Amy: Well, I think--

****

Jay'a: No, I take it back. He was just really stupid. Of course, the three of you aren't much better. Anyway, I wouldn't count on the next one being that dumb.

****

Raye: What do you mean we're not much better? And what next one?

****

Jay'a: For your second question, this is not over, not by a long shot. As for your first question, well, let's see. Blonde guy at the spa, blonde guy at the radio station, blonde guy at the temple, blonde guy on the boat, blonde guy at various other places, all conveniently named Jed or some variation of such. Gee, I wonder who they might all have been?

****

Raye: Thanks for letting us in on the secret.

****

Jay'a: I'm not here to do your thinking for you, Raye. It's not my fault that you three have no deductive reasoning skills and no ability to make connections.

****

Amy: Then I'm wondering, why are you here?

****

Jay'a: (mutters) Me too.

****

Ext: Sailor Moon is watching Lita fight Game Machine Man.

****

Luna: Lita, take this and shout 'Jupiter Power!'

****

Lita: Jupiter Power! Jupiter, thunder, crash! 

****

Sailor Moon: Moon, healing, activation! (Joe is back to normal)

****

Jay'a: Another one? Jeez, how many of you are there? Where are you all coming from? People like you don't just come out of nowhere!

****

Ext: Tuxedo Mask stands holding a crystal. He detransforms into Darien, who finally realizes who he is.

****

Ext: Next morning, Darien is jogging by the park. He sees Jay'a sitting on a bench reading a paper and joins her.

****

Darien: Hey Jay'a. How's it going? 

****

Jay'a: Oh hi Darien. It's going pretty good. How 'bout you?

****

Darien: Not bad, not bad. Um, can I… can I talk to you? I need to tell you something.

****

Jay'a: Yeah, sure.

****

Darien: (he glances around to make sure no one is watching or listening) I'm Tuxedo Mask.

****

Jay'a: You're-- Oh.

****

Darien: You don't sound surprised. Or awed, or anything…. Did you know? I mean, I know you know who the Scouts are…

****

Jay'a: Let's say I had my suspicions. I mean, I saw you everyday and "him" every night. You looked the same, sounded the same, and had the same hair. I thought it was fairly obvious. 

****

Darien: So you won't tell anyone, right?

****

Jay'a: (smiles) I'm very good at not telling people things.

****

Darien: So, the Scouts…

****

Jay'a: What about them?

****

Darien: Well, uh, you know, um…

****

Jay'a: You want to know who they are?

****

Darien: Well, yeah.

****

Jay'a: Darien, I just told you I was very good at not telling people things. Though seriously, at least by the end of the next battle, you should know whom Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars are.

****

Darien: I should?

****

Jay'a: Darien, it should be so obvious, it's painful. 

****

Ext: Next battle

****

Sailor Mars: Mars, fire, ignite!

****

Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter, thunder, crash!

****

Sailor Mercury: Sailor Moon, look out! 

(Red rose appears and saves her. Tuxedo Mask takes off after Zoisite. Sailor Moon defeats the Shadow Warrior and finds Tuxedo Mask. Zoisite gets away with the crystal.) 

****

Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Mask, are you alight?

****

Tuxedo Mask: Yes, I'm fine.

****

Jay'a: So, have you two figured each other out yet?

****

Sailor Moon: No.

****

Tuxedo mask: You told me it would be obvious.

****

Jay'a: Jeez, how retarded are you two? The obviousness of this should slap you in the face. I mean, c'mon, look at each other! (They look. Nothing.) You guys have to be the two stupidest people I have ever met in my life.

****

Int: Next day in the arcade. Darien and Raye are talking to Andrew. Serena, Amy, and Lita come in, soon followed by Jay'a. Darien and Serena glare at her.

****

Jay'a: (glances at Darien and Serena. Mutters) Man, you two are stupid. (they're about to complain, but Andrew interrupts.)

****

Andrew: Hi Jay'a! I heard the Scouts had another battle last night. Did you get to see it? 

****

Jay'a: Oh, I saw it alright.

****

Andrew: Well, how was it?

****

Jay'a: Same as usual. Bad guys show up and do their thing; Scouts show up and reintroduce themselves for the billionth time; Sailor Moon gives her corny little "love and justice" speech; they fight; the Scouts get in trouble; Tuxedo mask throws his rose and gives one of his corny inspirational speeches; Sailor Moon does her thing and they win. It's like they all got together and derived a battle formula. It's ridiculous.

****

Andrew: I think it would be cool to be Tuxedo Mask. (Darien frowns, the girls perk up)

****

Jay'a: (laughing) Why would you want to be him? Let me tell you something Andrew, you're overqualified. You're too smart!

****

Andrew: Too smart?

****

Jay'a: Let me tell you about these five people. They're not the brightest crayons in the box. Take Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask. They should know each other's identities. It's so ridiculously obvious. They see each other ever day normally and in their hero outfits every night. It's not as if they look any different. It'd be like if I were to go outside and change my clothes, then come back inside and you had no idea whom I was.

****

Andrew: That's pretty harsh.

****

Jay'a: It's not my fault that they're completely incapable of making obvious connections. I should take you along sometime. You watch for about five minutes, and as soon as you realize that they have to save the world, you wanna cry. No one on either side of the game has any skill at all. The bad guys just aren't as lucky. 

Seriously, if any of these girls had any combat skills at all, Tuxedo Mask wouldn't even need to be there. The only reason he does need to be there is because when the chickies get attacked, they just stand there. Hence the need for a rose to be thrown. If they tried to get out of the way, that's be different…

And everything takes so long. The amount of wasted time is amazing. First the have prep time to transform. From the time they yell 'Mercury Power' or whatever to when they're ready to go, is about a minute and a half. Then they have to go through all the reintroduction and various posing. Then come the speeches. Apparently Sailor Moon feels no need to change it up every now and then because we've all heard the same speech eight million times. Then there's attack prep time and the inspirational speeches. Which also sound the same every time. 

But here's what really gets me. After the little inspirational speech, Tuxedo Mask actually has to tell Sailor Moon to use her wand thingy. There's about two seconds of silence and then she says, 'Oh right'. What's that all about?!

****

Andrew: I'm sure it's not as bad as all that…

****

Jay'a: Oh, I haven't even gotten into the bad guys. They're worse! And there's probably a million more things that I could think of that don't make sense if I thought hard enough. I like for things to make sense. (checks her watch) I suppose it'll have to wait though. Gotta go meet my boyfriend. Catch ya guys later! (she leaves and Darien and the girls glare at her retreating back.)

****

Andrew: (frowning) What are you guys so mad about?

****

Ext: Street the next day. Jay'a is walking and sees the girls.

****

Jay'a: Hi guys!

****

Serena: We don't want to talk to you.

****

Jay'a: You know, you four really impressed me yesterday.

****

Lita: What?

****

Jay'a: In the arcade. I thought for sure that Raye or someone was gonna smack me upside the head, but you guys played it real cool. With Darien and Andrew there you weren't gonna let on. You guys are good actors. Better than my boyfriend. Then again, everyone's better than my boyfriend. He's a terrible liar. Except for this one time when we scared the crap outta my friend Mares. It was really great. But that's another story. Anyhoo, catch ya later!

****

Lita: What the heck was that?

****

Amy: I think it was a peace offering, an apology.

****

Raye: What?! Her, apologize?

****

Serena: I guess we should take what we can get from her.

****

Ext: Later in the park, Jay'a sees Darien.

****

Jay'a: Hi Darien!

****

Darien: Go away.

****

Jay'a: You know something Darien, you were quite the actor yesterday. I was very impressed.

****

Darien: Excuse me?

****

Jay'a: In the arcade. You were playing it so cool, as if you had no idea who I was talking about.

****

Darien: You mean that I didn't know who the Scouts were?

****

Jay'a: Well, yeah that too. But I'm talking about you. I thought you were gonna smack me in the head but you didn't. It was cool.

****

Darien: I'm sure.

****

Jay'a: Dude, I'm tryin' to apologize here.

****

Darien: You're really bad at it.

****

Jay'a: Yeah, I know. But then, I don't normally make a habit of apologizing for speaking truths.

****

Darien: Are you expecting me to accept this apology?

****

Jay'a: (sighs) I was hoping.

****

Darien: (laughing) Were you now?

****

Jay'a: Hey, you're laughing. That should count for something.

****

Darien: Can I ask you a question?

****

Jay'a: Shoot.

****

Darien: You know how both the Scouts and I are looking for the Moon Princess? (she nods) Do you know who she is? I don't want her name because I know you won't give me that. I just want to know if you know.

****

Jay'a: I have a pretty good idea, yes.

****

Darien: Does it make sense?

****

Jay'a: Well, yes and no.

****

Darien: Yes and no? What kind of answer is that? I can't even figure Sailor Moon out and you tell me she's obvious. (he laughs)

****

Jay'a: (she giggles) Does that mean you accept my apology? Such as it was.

****

Darien: Yeah, I guess it does. (he pauses) Am I going to feel really stupid when I find out who Sailor Moon is?

****

Jay'a: Yup.

****

Darien: You're going to enjoy every minute of it too, aren't you.

****

Jay'a: Of course. But if it makes you feel any better, she's going to feel just as stupid when she finds out who you are.

****

Int: Star Light Tower. Darien and Serena are captured by Zoisite. 

****

Serena: That's it Zoisite! You're finished! (Darien frowns) Moon, Prism, Power! (she transforms, Darien's jaw drops) 

****

Jay'a: (to Darien) Now don't you feel just a wee bit stupid? Look at her hair! How many people with meatballs do you know? (he just nods, staring at Serena)

****

Zoisite: Lucky for you Sailor Brat, I'm after you're friend Tuxedo Mask.

****

Sailor Moon: Hah! Too bad for you, he's not here!

****

Darien: Yes, I am. (Jay'a wanders over to Sailor Moon while Darien transforms)

****

Jay'a: Now don't you feel stupid too? (Sailor Moon just stares)

****

Int: Later. Darien's gone and Sailor Moon has just woken up.

****

Sailor Mars: We'll just have to keep fighting.

****

Sailor Moon: Count me out.

****

Sailor Jupiter: Sailor Moon, you can't mean that. You're our leader!

****

Luna: Sailor Moon we need you!

****

Sailor Moon: I can hardly handle being Sailor Moon and now I'm supposed to be the Moon Princess too? I just want to be a normal teenager!

****

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon, get a hold of yourself!

****

Sailor Moon: Leave me alone Mars! I know you've always hated me!

****

Sailor Mars: That's not true!

****

Jay'a: Serena--

****

Sailor Moon: Shut up! I don't need to be picked on!

****

Jay'a: I wasn't going to. I just wanted to know if you guys knew why it was that you do what you do.

****

Sailor Mars: (she frowns) Because the Negeverse is evil. They destroyed the Moon Kingdom and killed a lot of people, including us.

****

Jay'a: Well, yes that's true. Those are the big reasons. I'm talking about the little reasons

****

Sailor Venus: The little reasons?

****

Jay'a: What do you suppose would have happened to certain people if you guys weren't here?

****

Sailor Jupiter: They'd be dead or slaves or something. 

****

Jay'a: Right: Those are the little reasons, not because they're insignificant, but because they're more personal. I've been fighting scummy people like this for half my life. I understand you're tired, you're frustrated, you're mad as hell. When I was about nineteen a friend of mine told me why is was that we fight. He said it was for the people we've never met and never will meet. So that those people who can't fight can feel safe that someone is fighting for them. I don't know a lot of civilians, people who aren't involved in some way, so most of what I do is for people I don't know. It's more personal for you because you do know civilians. Sammy for example, and Chad, Andrew, Rita, Molly, Melvin, and any other classmates, teachers, or family friends. This fight is personal. You fight for them. 

****

Malachite: You Scouts will pay for Zoisite's death!

****

Jay'a: (to Malachite) Excuse me, I'm in the middle of a conversation here. (to Scouts) You know, some people are so rude. (back to Malachite) But as long as you're here, let me be sure I understand all of this. You guys were all on the Moon. There was a war. Essentially it was Breyl, four generals and the Shadow Warriors versus four Scouts and Darien and whoever else was around. Yes? Yes. Okay, so the Negeverse wins. We then move the battle to Earth. Again it's Beryl, four generals, and the Shadow Warriors versus eventually five Scouts and Darien. That's it. But now the Negeverse appears to be getting creamed. Why? It makes no sense!

And as long as I'm talking about things not making sense, you and Zoisite seemed to have been an item. I'm assuming that Beryl just killed her for being insubordinate and stupid. (he nods slowly) And you still work for this woman? Why? It makes no sense. No wonder you're losing. You're all dumber than rocks.

****

Ext: Alley. Sailor Mercury takes Greg away while Sailor Jupiter stays to fight Prince Darien.

****

Darien: Is that the best you can do Sailor Jupiter?

****

Sailor Jupiter: I'm just warming up pal.

****

Jay'a: Is this what passes as hand-to-hand combat with you people? (they fight some more. Darien goes to hit her and stops just short of her face) Cheep, cheep, cheep! Oh! Are there birds here? Cheep, cheap, cheap! You wus! If you're gonna hit 'er, hit 'er!

****

Darien: You're lucky I'm not interested in doing battle with you.

****

Jay'a: You want it buckshot? Bring it on. I'll kick your butt so hard and so fast you'll think you're in time warp.

****

Darien: Hm. I'm sure. (to Sailor Jupiter) Some other time Sailor Scout. 

****

Jay'a: (feigned pout) That was so cheap. I was all geared up for a good fight. I want my money back.

****

Sailor Jupiter: Shut up Jay'a.

****

Jay'a: (watches as Sailor Jupiter leaves the alley and turns down the street) Some people just have no sense of humor at one o'clock in the morning.

****

Ext: Lake by the resort. Darien releases the Spirit of the Lake and it takes off on him.

****

Darien: Hey wait! Come back!

****

Jay'a: (shaking her head) Darien, Darien, Doofus Darien! Look at the mess you made. Now who do you suppose is going to pull your butt outta this one? He looks at her) Don't look at me, it's not my job. (he looks at Malachite) He won't help you either. In fact, he would love to see you fail. 

****

Darien: But Beryl--

****

Jay'a: Beryl? Gimme a break. I have yet to see that woman do any actual work. She's been essentially clueless since this started. That leaves just one group of people. That's right, the Sailor Scouts. They've been haulin' yer ass outta trouble so much you should start payin' 'em.

****

Darien: I don't have to listen to this. (leaves)

****

Jay'a: (mutters) Moron.

****

Malachite: (to Jay'a) Insolent brat, stay out of this!

****

Jay'a: Uh oh, the 'insolent brat' thing is starting again. 

****

Ext: Scouts and Tuxedo Mask heal the Spirit of the Lake.

****

Tuxedo Mask: I guess we'll settle the business of the Silver Crystal some other time Scouts. (he walks away and the Scouts leave)

****

Jay'a: (sees Malachite watching from a tree and goes after Darien) You know Darien, you've really put yourself between a rock and a hard place here.

****

Darien: Go away.

****

Jay'a: Darien, I'm trying to talk to you as your friend. Now, I can see you're having an internal struggle with all of this and I think the Scouts know it too. Malachite's getting really suspicious about whose side you're really on and that could transfer to Beryl. 

****

Darien: What's your point?

****

Jay'a: Just be careful and take it easy, okay? I'll see ya around.

****

Ext: Jay'a and Sailor Moon are standing in the snow. Sailor Moon is wondering how to rescue her friends from Beryl

****

Jay'a: Just go in there looking to kick some serious ass and you'll be fine.

****

Sailor Moon: You think so?

****

Jay'a: Yeah. You know, you and Raye are a lot alike. When you two get really pissed off, you could do some serious damage. 

****

Sailor Moon: I don't know…

****

Jay'a: Believe me, I know people like this. My boyfriend's sister is the sort of like that. She is definitely someone you don't want mad at you. She scares me when she gets pissed. And she hated me for two years. And she's a princess too, so you're good to go.

****

Sailor Moon: Well, okay.

****

Jay'a: Make yourself a presence. You're there to win and if they don't like it, tough.

****

Sailor Moon: Right. I'm ready.

****

Jay'a: Kick ass, girl.

****

Sailor Moon: Thanks Jay'a.

****

Jay'a: That's what I'm here for.

(Sailor Moon goes into the castle. Jay'a hangs out and watches the Scouts defeat beryl with the crystal. They all end up back home safely.)

****

Ext: Next morning. Jay'a is sitting on a park bench reading a paper. Darien jogs by but takes no notice of her. She raises an eyebrow. Ten minutes later, she sees Serena running down the street, late for school.

****

Jay'a: (chuckling) Some things don't change. Girl's got guts though. Not such a bad assignment after all, hm?


	2. Battle For Power: Prologue Part 2

****

BATTLE FOR POWER

PROLOGUE Part 2

Int: Movie studio. Sailor Moon is fighting the Cardian and the other girls haven't regained their memories yet.

****

Raye: We have to help her!

****

Amy: But what can we do?

****

Luna: You four girls have to do something!

****

Jay'a: So are you four going to do something or are you just going to stand around looking stupid?

(Luna does the Lunar Mind Meld. The four transform and help defeat the Cardian. Alan and Anne have left.)

****

Sailor **Mars**: (glaring at Jay'a) Are you still here?

****

Jay'a: (shrugs) It hasn't been six months yet.

****

Int: the Scouts and Jay'a are at the temple discussing the identity of the Moon Light Knight. 

****

Lita: Maybe he's that new guy at school, Alan. He seems pretty hung up on you Serena.

****

Serena: Hm. I'm only interested in Darien. Do you really think he could be the Moon Light Knight?

****

Jay'a: (mutters) Unbelievable.

****

Raye: I suppose you already know who he is.

****

Jay'a: Well, I know who he's supposed to be. I also know who he isn't. (she smiles)

****

Mina: So you're saying it isn't Alan? (Jay'a just shrugs and shakes her head)

****

Ext: Jay'a is standing on a sidewalk about to cross the street when she sees Serena on the other side trying to make Darien remembering the past and Anne crossing the street almost getting run over.

****

Jay'a: (about Anne) What is that fool girl doing? (crosses the street) Darien!

****

Darien: Jay'a! (greatfully)

****

Jay'a: What are you doing?

****

Darien: Um, well, you see, uh…

****

Jay'a: Darien, what're you doing hangin' around these junior high kids? You don't know where they've been! Did you touch them? You should gowash your hands.

****

Darien: But--

****

Jay'a: Obviously you've forgotten what being in junior high means. (she makes a face) Gross.

Anne: Now just a min--

****

Serena: Don't mind her. She does that to everyone.

****

Anne: (sees Jay'a looking at her) What?

****

Jay'a; I was just looking at your hair. It's an interesting style. I like it.

****

Anne: (crosses her arms) Oh.

****

Jay'a: (shrugs at Darien and raises an eyebrow) Are you doing anything later?

****

Darien: Don't think so. Why?

****

Jay'a: There's this band I wanna see in the bar on Fifth Street. Wanna go?

****

Serena: Why don't you take your own "boyfriend"? (takes a step closer to Darien)

****

Anne: (to Serena) He's not your boyfriend!

****

Jay'a: My boyfriend? He doesn't like coming down here. Can't imagine why. Actually I think he's afraid to meet all you guys after all my stories. So anyway, do you wanna go?

****

Darien: Sure. Sounds like fun.

****

Jay'a: Great! See ya later. And for once, do what I tell you and stay away from those crazy junior high kids.

****

Darien: (smiles) Right.

****

Ext: That night at a battle. The Scouts have defeated the Cardian and are trading insults with Alan and Anne.

****

Jay'a: Geez, you're all a bunch of crazy people. And not very smart crazy people at that.

****

Anne: What!?

****

Jay'a: Oh, nothing. I was just looking at your hair. It's an interesting style, I like it.

****

Anne: Oh… hey!

****

Jay'a: Don't worry about it, nobody else noticed. (shakes her head) I think you guys should all do the world a favor and not have kids. We don't need stupid genes perpetuating themselves.

****

Sailor Moon: Jay'a, don't you have some place to be right now?

****

Jay'a: Do I?….Dude! You're right! I was soo gonna see that band tonight, wasn't I? Catch ya later!

****

Sailor **Mars**: And she calls _us _crazy.

****

Ext: Darien is standing with the five girls, Anne, Molly, and Melvin trying to cast Snow White. Struck with a sudden idea, Darien spots an unsuspecting Jay'a.

****

Darien: Jay'a! Come over here for a minute!

****

Jay'a: Darien, how many times have I told you to stay away from those crazy junior high kids?

****

Darien: Lots. I need you to do something for me. 

****

Jay'a: Such as…?

****

Darien: My theater group cut out on me so I have two weeks to throw together _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves _but I'm having trouble casting Snow White.

****

Jay'a: Why are you casting junior high kids?

****

Darien: That's what's available.

****

Jay'a: I see. Then what exactly is your problem? Besides the obvious, I mean. (glances at the girls)

****

Raye: You're not funny.

****

Jay'a: (sighs) Nobody likes a comedian.  
**Darien**: All the girls want to be Snow White.

****

Jay'a: Hence, auditions, perhaps?

****

Darien: No time.

****

Jay'a: Then just pick one.

****

Darien: I can't.

****

Jay'a: You really are a wus. Did you want me to pick one for you, is that the story?

****

Darien: No.

****

Jay'a: Then what was your point in dragging me into this? You did have a point, yes?

****

Darien: Yes.

****

Jay'a: Don't they teach you how to make concise points in that college of yours?

****

Darien: I want you to be Snow White.

****

All the girls: WHAT?!

****

Jay'a: Say again?

****

Darien: I want you to be Snow White. Since this bunch can't stop arguing, I figured that this was the only fair way to go. 

****

Jay'a: What, ah, exactly does Snow White do?

****

Anne: Snow White gets to kiss the prince!

****

Jay'a: (raises an eyebrow at Anne) Forgive the stupid question because I could probably guess, but who is the prince?

****

Serena: Darien is the prince!

****

Jay'a: I should have guessed. 

****

Darien: So would you do it? For me?

****

Jay'a: I don't so much think my boyfriend would think that that's so cool. 

****

Raye: (to Lita) Her "boyfriend" she says.

****

Jay'a: Now if you were doing something cool like _Into the Woods, _hell, I'd even be the witch for you. But of course you only have two weeks and eight people. And probably only about two of you can sing…

****

Darien: So you won't do it?

****

Jay'a: Sorry friend. My boyfriend would flip on me.

****

Raye: Your nameless-

****

Jay'a: Luke

****

Raye: -formless boyfriend.

****

Jay'a: I'll come see your play though. It'll probably be the only five bucks you make. (playfully punches Darien in the shoulder) Heck, I may even stay for the whole thing.

****

Darien: Great. Thanks.

****

Jay'a: Sorry. Anyway, good luck. You're gonna need it.

****

Darien: Your confidence astounds me.

****

Ext: Anne has just drained Serena in detention and after getting yelled at by Luna, Sailor Moon joins the battle.

****

Sailor M**a**rs: About time you showed up.

****

Sailor **Moon**: You will terrorize people no longer because I am Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you.

****

Alan: Yeah, yeah, we know who you are.

****

Jay'a: Thank you! I keep telling 'em, 'You don't have to reintroduce yourselves every time.' But of course who listens to me. I'm glad you called her on it though, 'cause it does get really obnoxious… (she is ignored)

****

Sailor **Venus**: Sailor Moon! Your scepter!

****

Sailor **Moon**: Right. (she slumps) I can't. I'm too tired.

****

Sailor **Mars**: You're so lazy!

****

Moon Light Knight: Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon has had some of her energy drained. Sailor Moon, look inside yourself for the strength and you can do it.

****

Sailor **Moon**: Thanks Moon Light Knight.

****

Anne: Hold on there, Turban Boy--

****

Jay'a: Did anyone catch what he just said? (she pauses) No apparently not because you're stupid. I'm telling you guys, don't have kids. There should have been at least two of you who should have caught something out of that. But as usual it went way over everyone's head. Why do I get the stupid people to work with? You guys are killin' me here!

****

Sailor **Jupiter**: But if only two of us should have caught it, then only two of us are stupid.

****

Jay'a: The whole freaking situation is stupid. But at least it's an interesting sort of stupid because it's got levels to it. Any given person here only knows bits and pieces of any given level. It's actually rather amusing to watch the bunch of you run around with no real clue of what's going on.

****

Sailor **Mars**: Is that right?

****

Jay'a: Yeah, see you've got guy A and girl A, and guy B and Girl B, and on one level they're all trying to kill each other. Then you've got guy B chasing after girl B on one level, and girl A on another level. And Girl B is chasing after guy A on the same level that guy B is chasing girl A. Girl A doesn't care about anything but guy A, and guy A just wants to be left alone. Everyone's just so clueless about it.

****

Anne: I have half a mind to destroy you right now.

****

Jay'a: Oh, that would be a trick and a half, wouldn't it? But, I suppose anytime you _think_ you can handle it, I'll be around. (she smiles and walks away as Anne shoots an energy bolt at her)

****

Sailor **Moon**: Look out! (Jay'a calmly sidesteps and continues to walk and whistle as if nothing happened) That was really weird.

****

Int: The back room of Alan and Anne's apartment. The four Scouts show up and start to fight.

****

Serena: You can't attack my friends and get away with it! Moon, Prism, Power!

****

Alan: I don't believe it! Serena is Sailor Moon!

****

Jay'a: No shit Sherlock. Were you expecting the Easter Bunny or something? I mean, geez, how many people with meatballs on their head do you know?

****

Alan: Well, just one--

****

Jay'a: Then don't you think maybe it should have occurred to you that they were one and the same? Seriously, I'm telling you, don't have kids. (she looks at Sailor Jupiter) And you...!

****

Sailor **Jupiter**: What'd I do?

****

Jay'a: Geez, you ate lunch with the guy! And not five minutes later… All any of you ever do is change clothes. Granted those two change hair and skin color, but you had too many other clues for that to make a difference. You guys are little leaguers. You gotta be smarter than that when the cavalry starts coming out. 

****

Alan: So when you were talking about guy and girl A and guy and girl B, you were talking about Darien, Serena, me, and Anne.

****

Jay'a: Yeah, exactly. (she starts pacing) See you had guy B, Alan, chasing after girl B, Anne, on one level and girl A, Serena, on another level. Then you had girl B chasing after guy A on the first level. But on the second level, while guy B was paying attention to girl A, girl B would get jealous. In retaliation, she would start chasing guy A. Girl A was also chasing guy A while at the same time was being chased by guy B. But the really great part was that guy A, Darien, was blissfully ignorant of anything and everything going on around him. Isn't that right, Darien?

****

Darien: (looks up) What?

****

Jay'a: There ya go! But that isn't even the best part! (she's bouncing as she paces) The best part is that some dang fool idiot company pays me an obscene amount of money to come here and do… well, essentially nothing. See, Amy here - 'cause this is Amy in case the two of you are still clueless - always wanted to know what the hell I was doing here. I work here! This is my job, this is what I do! And for some reason they pay me two hundred grand a year for it. I've had this job for fifteen years and I still can't figure it out. It makes less sense than anything you guys could ever do, and you know how I feel about that stuff. 

You know how I ever tell you anything? Technically I'm not supposed to, but I cheat 'cause I figure since all of my big-ass verbal clues will go over your heads anyway, it doesn't matter.

****

Sailor **Mercury**: Does the "six months" thing go along with that?

****

Jay'a: Yeah. Technically, you're supposed to stay with a group for at least six months unless they really really hate you, you really really hate them, or it just ends. So, I'm still here since I really don't hate you guys and I'm pretty sure that you don't hate me…

(Jay'a shuts up as the pointless yelling and battling start up again. She rejoins the conversation as Darien is waking Sailor Moon up.)

****

Darien: Sailor Moon.

****

Sailor **Moon**: Darien! I can't believe you - or rather your spirit or something - was the Moon Light Knight!

****

Jay'a: I can't believe you didn't know that.

****

Darien: How could you -? Never mind. I have a feeling I'm not going to like the answer.

****

Jaya': Prob'ly not.

****

Sailor **Mars**: (grinning) So are you two going to start dating?

****

Darien: (smiling at Serena) I think so. (Jay'a shakes her head and makes a face) What's your problem?

****

Jay'a: Darien, you're twenty-one; she's only fourteen.

****

Serena: So what?

****

Jay'a: Look, my boyfriend is also seven years older than me--

****

Sailor **Mars**: You're "boyfriend".

****

Jay'a: Shut up Raye. Anyway, we've known each other for my entire life and we didn't even kiss until I was sixteen. And that was sort of an accident. We didn't start dating until I was twenty. 

****

Serena: I'm not waiting six years!

****

Jay'a: Well, at least wait until you're not a minor! Aren't there laws about that?

****

Sailor **Jupiter**: If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want them to date.

****

Jay'a: Look, all I'm saying is that, past lives aside, you hardly know each other. Yeah, technically you're still the Prince and Princess but your personalities, thoughts, and feelings are different, I'm sure. You should get to know each other as friends before you go any further. Can either of you whip off the other's favorite color, movie, or food without a thought? I doubt it. Now, you don't have to pay attention to any of this--

****

Serena: Good, 'cause we won't. (Darien nods in agreement)

****

Jay'a: Fine, whatever.


	3. Battle For Power: Prologue Part 3

****

BATTLE FOR POWER

PROLOGUE Part 3

Ext: Darien and Serena are by the lake kissing.

****

Jay'a: (passing by) Hey, hey, hey, no suckin' face in public.

****

Serena: (sticks her tongue out) 

****

Darien: Don't you have someplace to be? 

****

Jay'a: You forget, I'm paid to be here. Bye kids. And keep it clean, huh? (she smiles, waves, and keeps walking; a few minutes later she sees a flash of light and then pink; she turns just in time to see the pink-haired wonder, complete with meatballs, fall from the sky onto Darien) Oh, this should be fun.

****

Int: Jay'a and Rini in the arcade, after several battles with the four sisters. Light music plays in the background.

****

Rini: (sips her chocolate milkshake) What do you want?

****

Jay'a: What makes you think I want something?

****

Rini: I hear you at battles. You don't like me anymore than Serena or Sailor Moon does. So why else would you agree to baby-sit?

****

Jay'a: I _offered_ because, contrary to popular belief, I do like you. You're smart for a five-year-old. Smart and plucky. You remind me of my niece and nephew. They're five. And to prove the point, you're quite right, I do want something. I want to know where it is you really came from, and I want to know what you want.

****

Rini: I already told everyone, I want the Silver Crystal so I can go save my mommy. 

****

Jay'a: And where is your mommy?

****

Rini: At home. 

****

Jay'a: Which would be…?

****

Rini: Not here.

****

Jay'a: I see. So how did you get your hair into pointy meatballs like that?

****

Rini: Don't make fun of my hair! It's my mommy's hair; Serena stole it. And I told her so too. 

****

Jay'a: Did you? And does your mommy have pink hair too?

****

Rini: No. It's yellow. Nyah.

****

Jay'a: (thinking) She's only five, she's only five, she's only five…

****

Int: Arcade, a few days later.

****

Andrew: Hey Darien! Why so glum today?

****

Darien: (mumbles) I broke up with Serena.

****

Andrew: (pauses) I'm sorry, what?

****

Darien: I broke up with Serena.

****

Andrew: Why? You guys were the perfect couple. It's like you were destined for each other. 

****

Darien: (under his breath) You have no idea.

****

Andrew: What?

****

Darien: Nothing. It's just that, well, it's really complicated. I don't think I can talk about it.

****

Jay'a: (enters) Finally! Adult company. What's up guys?

****

Andrew: Darien broke up with Serena. 

****

Darien: Thanks Andrew. 

****

Jay'a: Do I have to ask, or should I just guess?

****

Darien: I don't love her anymore.

****

Jay'a: (pause) All right, I'll bite. Why?

****

Darien: I told you, I don't love her anymore. (grabs his coat and leaves)

****

Jay'a: He's a worse liar than my boyfriend is. I'll catch up with ya later Andrew.

****

Ext: Park bench. Jay'a's reading a magazine.

****

Luna: Good morning Jay'a.

****

Jay'a: Morning, Miss Paranoia. Getting an early start at jumping at shadows, are we?

****

Luna: (bristling) For your information, I was making sure Serena and Rini got off to school all right.

****

Jay'a: Oh yeah? They make it on time?

****

Luna: No.

****

Jay'a: (snorts)

****

Luna: Haven't heard much from you lately.

****

Jay'a: What's to say? What's left of those four crazy sisters haven't really done anything overtly stupid. Yet. Unless you count showing up in a poor costume five minutes before they do something. Then again that's old news and if the girls haven't figured it out by now, I say, why bother, it's not worth the effort.

****

Luna: What confidence.

****

Jay'a: And anything that I could hint at to the girls I've already done a bazillion times. Rini this, Rini that, the four sisters, where they came from, blah, blah, blah. Personally, I find this Darien/Serena business much more fascinating. They've been at this for what, two weeks now? And I still don't know why he did it. I just haven't been able to catch him by himself yet. But when I do, he'd better be talkin'.

****

Luna: An interesting opinion. I thought you didn't want them to date?

****

Jay'a: I don't. Doesn't mean they can't be friends and date later, when Serena's not a minor. Oh, and as long as you were just leaving, do me a favor and look up the word "pedophile" in the dictionary.

****

Luna: I _know_ what it means.

****

Jay'a: Do tell. (collects the magazine) see ya 'round cat.

****

Int: Arcade.

****

Jay'a: Any luck in the Darien department?

****

Serena: No.

****

Jay'a: Well, if you want my advice – 

****

Serena: I _don't_ particularly want your advice.

****

Jay'a: Have you asked him why?

****

Serena: Of course I have! A hundred times. And I get the same answer every time. 'I don't love you anymore.' I just don't understand.

****

Jay'a: How did you ask?

****

Serena: What?

****

Jay'a: Were you typical Serena: a whiny, sniffling, bawling-your-eyes-out junior high kid, or were more like me: calm, cool, and professional?

****

Serena: Of course I was crying. I was - _am_ - upset.

****

Jay'a: A hundred yen says he'll tell you if you do it my way.

****

Serena: (angry music) Bet! (leaves the arcade)

****

Andrew: (when she's out of hearing range) You're going to cheat now, aren't you?

****

Jay'a: (grinning) Oh Andrew, 'cheat' is such a harsh word. I prefer to think of it as giving the inevitable a good swift kick in the butt.

****

Ext: Park.

****

Jay'a: Darien! Lovely to see you again.

****

Darien: What do you want?

****

Jay'a: Such cruel words! Could it be that your anger at me stems from a hatefulness of self at having ditched your pretty little princess?

****

Darien: Don't you have somewhere else to be?

****

Jay'a: Why'd you do it? And if you give me that 'I don't love her' crap, I swear by all that is holy in any religion you can think of that I _will_ make your nose grow.

****

Darien: (giving a defeated sigh) I've been getting these dreams. I see us at our wedding, but there's some catastrophe and she's torn from me. A voice in the dream tells me to stay away from her or she'll die. 

****

Jay'a: Interesting. Who is the keeper of this voice?

****

Darien: I don't know. It's male, familiar, but I don't know. One night I woke up from this and looked at a picture of us. The glass cracked and she slumped over right in the picture. I looked away, and when I looked back, it was back to normal. I have to keep her safe. I have to stay away. 

****

Jay'a: (gives him a small push and he falls over)

****

Darien: Ow! What was that for?

****

Jay'a: You really are something else. Why don't you just tell her that? At least then she'll know you're doing this because you do love her.

****

Darien: I can't. She wouldn't accept it. Besides, it's really easy not to tell her when she comes up all whiny and sniffly-nosed.

****

Jay'a: Well, hell, if she came up to me all whiny and sniffly-nosed I wouldn't give her the time of day. But if she came calm and cool, then we could have a normal discussion. I want you to promise me that if she approaches you like a normal person, you'll tell her. You owe her that much, anyway.

****

Darien: Oh, all right. You win.

****

Jay'a: Good. (sits) So why do you think you're getting these dreams?

****

Darien: Maybe someone is sending them to me. Though, I can' understand why someone who knew us would want to keep her safe by separating us. It's counterproductive in more ways than one. It just doesn't make sense!

****

Jay'a: Another reason to let everyone in on your secret so we can help you out. Now look, I just remembered that I promised to meet my friend Angela for lunch. I gotta go, but I'll see ya tomorrow. Don't forget your promise. 

****

Darien: Right…Maybe.

****

Jay'a: _Maybe?!_ (Darien disappears) 'Maybe' my ass. We'll see how he likes being cold for a while. (waits for a bout twenty seconds, when a crowd comes into the park) Uh oh, can't bring him back now. Guess I'll have to send him somewhere else and bring him back later.

****

Int: A desert town, early afternoon. Something John Williams-esc floats through the air.

****

Woman's voice: Excuse me, are you all right? See, you just appeared out of no where looking a bit befuddled. (extends her hand) Oh, Mares Fleeceson.

****

Darien: (accepts the hand) Darien Chiba. I'd tell you about my friend Jay'a, but you probably wouldn't believe me.

****

Mares: Jay'a? Oh, Jay'a!

****

Darien: You know her?

****

Mares: Oh sure. We go way back. So, what'd you do to make her mad and end up here?

****

Darien: I'm not sure exactly. I was in some snowy, icy place first – 

****

Mares: Hoth? Jeez, you _did_ piss her off. Come on, let's go inside before someone comes along asking annoying questions. (she leads him to a modest house on a side street and offers him a seat and a drink)

****

Darien: (tells her the compressed version of events) …and here I am.

****

Mares: She was frustrated with you. And with every right to be. She was quite right. You should tell her.

****

Man's voice: (as door opens) Hi Mares.

****

Mares: Hey Luke, come on in. Luke this is Darien Chiba, one of Jay'a's friends. 

****

Luke: (thoughtfully) Oh yeah. Sailor Scouts, isn't it?

****

Darien: That's right. Um, can I ask you a question?

****

Luke: Shoot.

****

Darien: Jay'a keeps telling us she has a boyfriend named Luke, but some of the girls don't believe her. Are you her boyfriend?

****

Luke: (throws an eyebrow up at Mares) No.

****

Darien: Does she even have a boyfriend?

****

Luke: Well, I should certainly hope not. (Darien looks confused and Luke grins as Mares hits him with a balled up paper napkin)

****

Mares: I think it's time we sent our boy home, don't you?

****

Int: That evening, outside Darien's apartment.

****

Serena: (stands up straight, takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door) Darien?

****

Darien: Serena. What do you want.

****

Serena: (firmly) I want to know why you are avoiding me. You owe me that much and I would very much like to avoid repeating any mistake I made the next time I have a boyfriend.

****

Darien: (blinks a couple times) We need to talk.

****

Ext: Tokyo sidewalk.

****

Jay'a: (sees Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina) Hello ladies. You seem to be lacking in numbers today.

****

Amy: Rini's home and last night Serena went to Darien's apartment. Poor girl.

****

Mina: I know. She's just going to keep getting her heart broken. I'm the Goddess of Love. I know about these things.

****

Jay'a: Pessimists.

****

Mina: You think they'll get back together?

****

Jay'a: I'll betcha a hundred yen.

****

Raye: I'll take that bet!

****

Lita: Me too.

****

Mina: Me too.

****

Jay'a: Hey Blue, you in?

****

Amy: I don't bet.

****

Jay'a: Come now, consider it giving your opinion some weight.

****

Amy: Oh fine. It's only a hundred yen.

****

Jay'a: Ha. Suckers.

****

Lita: Hey, there's Serena.

****

Raye: And Darien.

****

Jay'a: Serena! You're up awfully early this morning! It's only 11:30!

****

Serena: Shut up! Did you beat up my boyfriend in the park?

****

Jay'a: I'm sorry?

****

Serena: (slowly) Did you beat up my boyfriend in the park?

****

Jay'a: Is that what he told you? I didn't beat up anyone. I pushed him; he fell over. That hardly qualifies as beating someone up.

****

Serena: Oh, and here's your stupid hundred yen. Thanks for cheating. 

****

Jay'a: Woman, I did you a favor.

****

Raye: You knew they'd be back together when you made our bet!

****

Jay'a: Jeez, the one time I make an active effort to help…

****

Darien: And were you only trying to help when you forgot to bring me home yesterday?

****

Jay'a: Dude, I knew I forgot something. Nobody's perfect.

****

Darien: Your friend Mares had to send me home. 

****

Jay'a: You met Mares? Isn't she the greatest?

****

Darien: She's nicer than you are. I also met Luke, your "boyfriend".

****

Raye: Hah! So we were right!

****

Darien: Not only did he say that he wasn't your boyfriend, but also that you didn't even have a boyfriend. 

****

Jay'a: He told you that?

****

Darien: That's right. 

****

Jay'a: He is so way too literal sometimes. Either that or he's just trying to be a dick head to me again. But I'm sure you guys wouldn't understand. 

****

Int: Raye's temple.

****

Mina: I wish we knew who Rini's mom was. It would help a lot in protecting Rini.

****

Lita: We know she's from Crystal Tokyo. And we know she's called Small Lady. Maybe that's a reference to her mother. 

****

Jay'a: (whistles something foreboding)

****

Raye: (throws a pillow at her) Can't you do something useful?

****

Jay'a: What, and get yelled at again? Besides, if I were to be useful, you would have no reason to think for yourselves. (Rips a piece of paper from one of Raye's notebooks)

****

Raye: What are you doing?

****

Jay'a: (scribbles on it and folds it into a tight Chinese football) This little piece of paper contains your much sought after answer. I'm going to give it to Amy because I know she's the most trustworthy, responsible, and reliable member of this team. Amy, can I trust you, can I have complete faith in you that you will neither look at this paper, nor give it to someone else?

****

Amy: Um…I …guess so.

****

Jay'a: That wasn't very definitive.

****

Amy: Yes. Yes, you can.

****

Jay'a: Good. I want you to keep this paper on you at all times. You never know when I might ask you to take a gander at it.

****

Int: Crystal Palace

****

Jay'a: So…wait. You're telling me that this crystal of yours just up and walked away?

****

King Endymion: That is correct.

****

Jay'a: (gives Darien a disbelieving look) Uh huh. This is the voice you couldn't identify? Should I start being scared now?

****

King Endymion: Sailor Moon, Tuxedo mask, there is something else you should know about Rini.

****

Jay'a: Hey Amster, why don't you have a look-see at that paper.

****

King Endymion: Rini is the Princess of Earth. She is your future daughter.

****

Sailor Moon: This little rugrat is my daughter? No way!

****

Sailor Mercury: Incredible. Everyone, listen to what this paper says. It says: Princess Serenity, Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Rini's mother are all the same person.

****

Jay'a: In that order, no less.

****

Sailor Mars: Thanks for telling us now. What's the point in that?

****

Jay'a: The point was that I knew and you should've too. You guys are smarter than that. You knew she was from the future, you knew her hair style came from her mother, you could infer that she lived in the palace and that she was important to Crystal Tokyo from the way Sailor Pluto treated her, and you knew she had some sort of power. It wouldn't have been much of a stretch to guess that her mother was the Queen. Most queens were princesses at some point. The only high level princess you know is Serena, which ties in with the hair thing. Add to that her attachment to Darien and it makes that much more sense.

****

Sailor Mars: I'm not talking to you anymore.

****

Jay'a: You never did talk to me.

****

Int: Diamond's hidey-hole.

****

Diamond: You will be my Queen! (ominous music plays)

****

Serena: No! Never!

****

Jay'a: Hey dude, you do know that she's only fourteen right?

****

Diamond: Who are you? And where did that damn music come from?

****

Jay'a: And you can't be any less that eighteen. She is a minor. You are not. That is _illegal_. 

****

Diamond: What about _him_ then? (points to the newly arrived Tuxedo Mask)

****

Jay'a: I tell him that all the time. Just because he's stupid and ignores me doesn't mean you have to. (music lightens)

****

Serena: He's not stupid! He's my Prince!

****

Tuxedo Mask: We love each other!

****

Diamond: I love her! And I'm a Prince!

(The three argue until after a few minutes, they hear the music change from lilting orchestral to a solid rock beat. They all look at Jay'a who is in her own little world singing and dancing around.)

****

Jay'a:'One two, Princes here before you,

(That's what I said now)

Princes, Princes who adore you,

(Just go ahead now)

One has, diamonds in his pockets

(That's some bread now)

This one, he wants to buy you rockets

(Ain't in his head now)

'This one, he got a princely racket

(That's what I said now)

Got some, big seal upon his jacket

(Ain't in his head now)

Marry him, your father will condone you

(How 'bout that now)

Marry me, your father will disown you

(He'll eat his hat now)

(bridge) Aww, marry him, or marry me,

'I'm the one that loves you baby, can't you see?

Ain't got no future or family tree –

But I know what a prince and lover ought to be

I know what a prince and lover ought to be…

(chorus) 'Said, if you want to call me baby (just go ahead now)

An' if you want to tell me maybe (just go ahead no)

If you wanna buy me flowers (just go ahead now)

And if you'd like to talk for hours (just go ahead now)

(repeats first verse, bridge, and chorus)'

(There are several seconds of complete silence after the song ends. Everyone stares at each other)

****

Serena: (turns to Tuxedo Mask) Darien, what kinds of flowers do you like? I'd like to buy you some.

(Jay'a cracks up on the floor while Serena smirks triumphantly. Darien is turning red trying not to laugh and Diamond is glaring angrily around the room trying to figure out when and how exactly it was that he lost control of the situation.)

****

Ext: Middle of the street. Sapphire approaches to talk to Diamond as the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Wiseman, and Wicked Lady look on.

****

Sapphire: Can't you see brother, that Wiseman is deceiving you?

****

Jay'a: (runs in urgently) Everyone stop! Be quiet! Listen!

****

Sailor Mars: What do you think you're –

****

Jay'a: Shut up Raye. Just listen. (everyone looks around with expressions ranging from curiously awed [Serena], to somewhat annoyed [Wiseman], to genuinely pissed off [I give you one guess].) It's quiet. No yelling. No screaming. No stupid dialogue. Let us all bask in the glory that is silence. (she is rewarded for a few more seconds)

****

Sailor Mars: IS there a point to any of this?

****

Jay'a: (pause) Well, I thought that since we were all in the same place at the same time, a rarity in and of itself, I might take the time to explain how silly all of this is. 

****

Sailor Mars: Since when do you explain anything? 

****

Jay'a: (ignoring her) You see, Diamond, your surprisingly smart younger brother is quite correct: Wiseman really doesn't care about any goal you have. All he wants is to kill Sailor Moon, get her Crystal, and destroy the Earth. I haven't quite figured out why yet, but that's not really important. What's important is that it's not going to work.

****

Wiseman: Fool! I am more powerful than you realize!

****

Jay'a: Yeah, well, power doesn't do you any good if you're not smart enough to use it. I would have thought that people capable of time travel would have at least some idea of how it works. But obviously you do not. You might, and that's a big might, have been able to pull this off if you hadn't done what you did with the kid, but once you did that you really screwed yourself over. Especially if you planned on keeping her around. I mean, you might as well pack up and leave now, 'cause you're done. 

****

Wiseman: Why you – 

****

Jay'a: Oh, wait, here it comes.

****

Wiseman: Insolent brat!

****

Jay'a: It came. (grins) But listen, it's all very logical. You want the Rini, the Crystal, and to destroy Earth, am I right?

****

Wiseman: Right, but –

****

Jay'a: And in order to do that, you need to get rid of Sailor Moon, am I right?

****

Wiseman: Right, but –

****

Jay'a: Let me tell you what happens when you, of the future, kill her, of your past. Without her, Crystal Tokyo will never be created. Studley here won't have anyone to marry. Rini will not be born, so you're already down one thing that you want. Everyone else from the future, like our darling brother pair and that troupe of sisters will not exist either. So by this point, not only do you have no minions, you have no Crystal Tokyo or Earth to bother with so the you who started out attacking Crystal Tokyo will have no reason to stop doing what he was doing before that. Leaving with exactly what you had before, nothing. But you can't let her live either 'cause she's not gonna give up. Eventually she'll either die, or do you in. It's physically impossible for you to win anything here. Go home, right now. 

****

Sailor Mars: Why are you telling us this?

****

Jay'a: Time travel is not exactly a common occurrence. My progression of logic is not something I would have expected anyone to pick up on. Except the Wiseman since he seems to be in charge of the whole time travel affair. I find that very disappointing. 

****

Sailor Jupiter: But your logic didn't really make any sense.

****

Jay'a: I realize that too. You have to understand that this is what I do for a living. Not time travel specifically, though I do see it on a semi-regular basis. I've decided that I don't really care for it. But I do these types of odd situations and explanations all the time. I know it's not easy to understand. Hell, I don't get it half the time. But I understand enough to know that it's not really something you want to be messing with unless you're looking to screw yourself over. (she shrugs) Check it out, I'm earning my paycheck today. 

****

Ext: Last battle.

****

Jay'a: (watches as the Scouts and Darien battle Wicked Lady and eventually bring her back to the Land of the Semi-Normal. Rini rejoins the fight after having remembered what happened to her mother's Crystal.) Well, that's dumb. The little squirt had it the while time. Theoretically none of this had to happen… Where do I find these people? 

****

Ext: Dock by the pond where Rini first appeared. The Scouts have said their good-byes. 

****

Jay'a: You're a smart, plucky little kid. Don't lose that. Well, you can ditch most of the little kid part at some point. But hold on to the smart and plucky parts. 

****

Rini: I will. Thanks Jay'a. It sure wasn't boring with you here.

****

Jay'a: Yeah well, I try. Now I want you to go home, stay outta trouble, and especially, be nice to your mom. Got that?

****

Rini: Sure thing Jay.

(Jay'a steps way back as Rini and Serena say their good-byes. Everyone waves as Rini travels back to the future.)

****

Mina: Wow, it'll be so quiet without Rini here anymore. 

****

Serena: I'm going to miss her.

****

Darien: But not forever.

****

Jay'a: I think I shall take my leave of you as well.

****

Raye: It'll be loud again tomorrow when Jay'a comes back with something new to harass us about.

****

Jay'a: (chuckles and shakes her head) No, no, I'm taking off for good. We won't have to put up with each other any more Raye, aren't you excited? 

****

Lita: You're really leaving?

****

Amy: Has it been six months?

****

Jay'a: More than that I think. But it's not like I need to be here. I barely had enough to complain about to keep me busy this last time around. You guys met the cavalry and did well with it. Not something I would have expected from the way you guys started out. That's good stuff. Besides, Luke says I spend too much time here and should come home. 

****

Raye: You're non-boyfriend.

****

Jay'a: Okay, ya caught me. He's not technically my boyfriend.

****

Raye: I knew we could get her to admit it before she left!

****

Jay'a: See actually, we're married. (silence reigns)

****

Darien: (mutters) 'I certainly hope not.'

****

Jay'a: What?

****

Darien: That's what he said when I asked if you had a boyfriend.

****

Jay'a: Oh, that was just him being a dick. He knew perfectly well what you were talking about _and_ that you would come back and tell me. But anyway… I really should be going. (she turns and then turns back) Oh, Serena?

****

Serena: Yes?

****

Jay'a: That flower shop on River Street is having a sale. (she grins and winks at Darien)

****

Serena: (she and Darien laugh) Thank you Jay'a.

****

Jay'a: Good luck guys. (she waves as she disappears into the park) 

Silence floods.

****

Raye: I wonder if we'll ever see her again…


	4. Battle For Power Book 1: Testing Ground:...

Battle for Power Book 1: "Testing Ground" 

By: Jay'a

Prologue and Chapter 1

****

PROLOGUE

It was just another day at the Crystal Palace: Queen Serenity sat musing over some administrative matters, King Endymion stood by a window observing his city, the cats, Luna, Artemis, and Diana, sunned themselves on the palace steps, the Royal Guardians, the Sailor Scouts, casually patrolled various sections of the palace grounds, and fifteen year old Princess Rini sat in her room talking to her friend Randy via her private video screen. There had been peace on Earth for ten years. The Negemoon Family Invasion was remembered vividly by almost no one except the Royal Family and Scouts. Though by contrast, the related last battle with the Doom Phantom was really only remembered by the Princess as it had only been ten years earlier for her, rather than the millennium it was for the Scouts and her parents.

Yes, there was peace. However, that peace was not meant to last.

An immeasurable distance from this peaceful scene, an entity watched. This being, who called himself Quetan, if only for the sake of convenience, resided in an area known as the Negeverse. This nearly omnipotent creature was not a native to the region; he stayed there because the place amused him. It was one of the few places left in the vast omniverse that still did amuse him. 

As he watched the scene on Earth, he recalled hearing passing references to negeverse generals having fought the people of Earth. He also recalled some of the more dismal failures. _Beryl was a joke,_ he thought. _She had little or no leadership skills and wasn't paying very close attention to her job. She and her generals suddenly became an inept bunch of fools, losing to, essentially, and equally inept bunch of fourteen year olds. What makes it worse, is that this was same bunch of fourteen year olds that they'd beaten a millennium earlier on the moon._

Quetan shook his head. "Beryl did the whole thing bass-backwards," he started ranting out loud. "She should have sent her strongest general when there was only one Scout, not her dumbest general. Then she sent her emotionally vulnerable general and her vengeful general. Finally she sent Malachite, but by then the Scouts had some experience to fall back on." Quetan stopped. If he continued on like this, he'd be listing the ineptitudes that _that_ bunch for days.

__

The Doom Phantom had come much closer, though, he remembered. _If he'd had a greater understanding of the structure of time, he might have succeeded._

He focused again on Earth. "How can a people so predisposed to peace continually defeat a people so predisposed to war, especially when the war-mongers have seemingly every advantage over the peace-lovers?" The question so intrigued him that he decided that the best way to answer it would e to get a first hand look at them. "Well," he said, smiling to himself, "I hear Tokyo is nice this time of year."

****

CHAPTER 1

"… and they completely did not believe me," Rini was saying to Randy. "You know, sometimes, I think that they don't think I can take care of myself. My mother knows I can, though most of the time she doesn't show it. My father believes it a bit less, and the Scouts hardly at all. They're all thinking about ten years ago…" She trailed off.

"We're not gonna start talking about that again, are we?" Randy asked.

Rini sighed. "No. It's just that it can get really annoying sometimes."

Randy smiled and shook his head. "You can hardly blame them. You are the Princess after all, and -"

Suddenly the connection was cut off and the screen went black. Rini frowned and was about to hit redial when a huge tremor shook the whole palace. _Uh oh,_ she thought. _Trouble._

Back in the sitting room, Queen Serenity had joined Endymion at the window, and the cats had run in from outside. The sky had become thick with rolling black clouds and some sort of energy being had started to attack the city. "Luna!" the Queen cried. "Do you know what's going on?"

The dark gray cat sat on a nearby table. "I'm sorry Queen Serenity, but I don't. However," she added gravely, "in all likelihood, it's the Negeverse once again. But the Scouts are probably headed to the tower to protect the palace."

The Queen nodded. Then she looked up with a sudden fear in her eyes. "Where's Rini?" se cried as she started to get up to look for her daughter.

"Calm down. I'm right here." Everyone turned as Rini entered the room. "What's going on?" she asked as Diana jumped into her arms and sat on her shoulder. 

"We think it could be the Negeverse again," he father answered.

"Oh, them again?" Rini rolled her eyes. "Don't they know when to quit?"

"Apparently not," commented Diana as she batted at one of Rini's pink meatballs. 

Just then an energy dome erected itself around the palace. The Sailor Scouts were in the tower focusing their power. The Royal Family watched from the window.

*****

Quetan casually wrought destruction on a section of the city. _Shouldn't be long now,_ he thought. He glanced up and saw an energy dome come to life around the palace. Hmm. Were they, perhaps, more interested in protecting themselves? That would be most distressing. That would mean that he'd have to do this the easier, though less entertaining way. Well, he'd give them a few more minutes.

*****

Queen Serenity paced in the sitting room. _This isn't right,_ she thought to herself. _The Scouts should be out there protecting the city. The energy dome was all well and good ten years ago after I'd been attacked, but now it's just plain silly!_ "This is driving me crazy!" she said aloud. She turned and ran from the room.

Endymion ran after her and called to her, "Serenity!" Where did she think she was going? Rini and the cats followed. 

As Serenity continued to run she thought, _Those girls need guidance, a leader. And I know just where to find one!_ She ran into the room where the Silver Crystal was kept, and crossed quickly to the cushioned pedestal where it sat. The others entered the room. Serenity took out the little pink locket that Luna had given her so long ago. She was about to put the Crystal in the locket, but she hesitated. _What am I doing?_ she thought. _Am I really prepared to do this? It's been so long. _

Endymion was by her side. "Serenity," he said. "Serena," he said, calling her by her old Earth name, "don't do this. You've been away too long. Let the Scouts do their job."

She turned away from him. He was right, of course. She looked at the Crystal in her hands and thought again of her beloved city being attacked. No. She could not, would not, allow this to happen to her city. And those people, all of those people. She put the Crystal in the locket and turned back to face him. She smiled at him and said, "Darien," calling him by his old Earth name, "I love you." Then she took a few steps back, held up the locket, and yelled, "MOON, CRYSTAL, POWER!" Endymion could only watch as his wife turned once again into the warrior Sailor Moon. She took stock of herself and said, "Good. Now we can get some real work done." She turned to leave.

"Sailor Moon, I don't think this is a good idea," Endymion said.

Luna broke in. "I agree Sailor Moon. You are simply not prepared for this." Artemis nodded in agreement. 

"I don't care. I refuse to watch while my city gets razed and the Scouts just sit up there in that tower!" Sailor Moon argued. 

"Serenity, they're protecting you!" Endymion said. "Just like last time."

"But I don't need it this time." She sighed. "Are you really that worried about me?" 

"Yes, of course I am."

"Good, then you change too. Besides, someone has to throw roses for me." She winked at him.

A brief smile touched his lips. "What about Rini?"

Sailor Moon said, "She can take care of herself," just as Rini said, "I can take care of myself."

Endymion looked at the women. He could see that they were fairly adamant about this. Luna looked ready to give up. He looked away a moment and then looked back. Reluctantly, he transformed himself into Tuxedo Mask. 

Sailor Moon grinned. "Good. Now let's go see about those Scouts." She pointed her finger at Rini. "And you," she warned, "stay out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am," came the reply. 

Sailor Moon looked back at Tuxedo Mask. "Let's go." The two of them ran off to the tower followed by the three cats. 

Rini turned to leave as well when something on the floor behind the pedestal caught her attention. It struck her as odd since the entire palace was immaculate, well, except for her room. She walked over to look and was completely surprised to find a power stick, much like the other Scouts had. She knelt and picked it up. This stick was a rich teal color and had the symbol of "- Earth?" she said. "No, that can't be right. That would mean that it's meant for me."


	5. Testing Ground: Chp 2

Battle for Power Book 1: "Testing Ground"

By: Jay'a

Chapter 2

****

CHAPTER 2

Up in the highest tower of the Crystal palace, the four Sailor Soldiers stood, their backs to each other, holding hands. They focused their powers through the tall power crystal in the center to create the energy dome protecting the palace. Sailor Mars was getting restless. "We should be out there," she muttered. The other three exchanged worried glances. 

"What do you mean Mars?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Well, here we are up here in this tower while something is attacking the city. I just think that we'd be more useful out there."

"But Mars, we're protecting the Royal Family!"

"Yeah, but we didn't even check it out before came up here. We didn't check in with Luna and Artemis; we didn't even check to see if the Royal Armed Protection Force was doing its job!"

"I didn't think the RAPF was officially commissioned yet."

"It's not," Sailor Mercury said. "I understand what you're saying Mars," she continued, "but if we left now it practically be inviting an attack on the palace and the family."

"I guess you're right," Mars said.

Sailor Venus broke in. "Quiet Scouts! Somebody's coming!" They all tensed. They couldn't fight an enemy, if necessary, and keep the dome going. They all turned their heads to the staircase to look. They saw two people coming up the stairs. The taller one, probably a man, was wearing a top hat and a cape; the shorter one, a woman, had two long thin strands of hair that were balled up on the top.

The female spoke. "Alright Scouts! Form up!"

"Queen Serenity?" Venus asked.

The two stepped fully into the room. "It's Sailor Moon!" Jupiter said.

"Quit putzin' around with that energy dome. We're going after the root of the problem," Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Mars was about to let her hands go, but Venus stopped her. "Wait a minute Sailor Moon. You haven't trained since we were kids. You can't just lunch yourself into a battle. Tuxedo mask are you seriously letting her do this?"

Tuxedo Mask shrugged. "She didn't give me much choice."

Venus frowned and continued. "What about Rini? Is she just going to stay in the palace by herself?"

Sailor Moon lifted her head. "Rini is perfectly capable of taking care of herself," she said.

Sailor Venus frowned ad looked back at the Scouts. They all gave her small assenting nods. Venus said, "Sailor Moon, this is not a good idea."

"I have to agree with her Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said. "It's just not safe for you. Stay here and let us protect you."

Tuxedo Mask couldn't have known that he'd said the exact wrong thing. Sailor Moon glared at him and exploded. "Let you protect me? Do you have any idea how sick I am of that? Our city is getting trashed and I'm going out their to protect whether the rest of you deign to join me or not!" She turned and ran from the tower.

Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the Scouts stood there in shock. Sailor mars was the first to recover. She let go of Venus's and Jupiter's hands and the energy dome died. Venus was about to protest but Mars cut her off. "It'd be worse if we let her go out there alone!" She raced after Sailor Moon and the other four were not far behind.

*****

Rini stood up and scratched her head. The stick had the star shape at the top with a small teal crystal embedded in the top point. The symbol, also teal, was a raised circle cut into quarters by two raised lines. "If I use this," she said out loud, "and turn myself presumably into Sailor Earth and go to the battle, Mom will yell at me for not staying out of trouble. Then again, they may not even recognize me." She smiled as she remembered when she was five in twentieth century Tokyo and Jay'a would relate her versions of early Sailor Scout adventures. "And besides, they might need my help." 

She frowned and stared at the stick. After a few moments, she saw the energy dome go out. "With that gone, it might even be safer to transform and go out there. I'll just transform and go, but stay out of sight unless they need my help." She stepped back from the pedestal and took a deep breath. She held up the stick and yelled, "EARTH, STAR, POWER!" 

Just as with the other Scouts, she got an instant ail job just to be covered up by white gloves. She held her power stick and in flashes of light and ribbons of energy, Princess Rini became the Sailor Soldier Sailor Earth. She wore a white body suit with a teal bow, and her tiara had a teal stone. Her skirt was typically short, and she had low teal boots like Jupiter's. Without stopping to look at herself, she ran out to the battle.

*****

Randy stood at his window. The energy being attacking the city was not in his district, but he could see it very clearly. He had been concerned ever since his connection with Rini had been broken and was relieved when the energy dome had gone up.

He relaxed a bit and thought about Rini. They'd been best friends since they were seven. They had grown really lose but had agreed not to date each other so as not to destroy their friendship. Their parents had called it a "mature decision." They could tell each other anything. Her parents liked him, even though after eight ears he still felt extremely intimidated by the King and Queen.

He had been pacing in his room so he went back to his window. Just then, the energy dome went out. He was about to panic when a sharp, agonizing pain him. Randy gasped for breath as he sunk to the floor in pain. 

*****

Quetan also saw the energy dome go out. _Well, it's about time,_ he thought. _I was getting bored._


	6. Testing Ground: Chp 3

Battle for Power Book 1: "Testing Ground"

By: Jay'a

Chapter 3

****

CHAPTER 3

Sailor Moon was the first to arrive at the battle site, a warehouse. She gave the energy being an once-over as she collected herself. She took a breath and stepped forward. "Hey!" she shouted. It turned to her. "I shall no longer allow you to terrorize my city! I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!" _Boy,_ she thought. _I hate to admit it, but Jay'a was right. That _IS_ kinda corny._

The energy being reshaped itself into the image of a larger than normal man. He was slender but well built, and he had a full head of dark straight hair. He spoke. "Well, well, Sailor Moon. You certainly took your sweet time getting here, didn't you? But no matter. Now that you're here, we can get down to business."

"You have no business in this city," she said firmly. "Leave now, peacefully." She dropped halfway into a fighting stance. 

"Hmm, you certainly are sure of yourself. And stubborn to." He sighed. "And I was really hoping you'd cooperate."

"I have no wish to cooperate with someone who sees fit to destroy my city." She pulled her scepter from her subspace pocket. "MOON, SCEPTER, ELIMINATION!"

Quetan raised an eyebrow. He watched calmly as the light and energy from the scepter got closer. When it was merely a foot from his nose, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light. _Girl's got guts,_ he thought.

Sailor Moon stopped as he disappeared. She looked around the warehouse but didn't see him anywhere. _Uh oh. I think I…_ The ground started to shake underneath her. The stress on the floor caused cracks to form. As the tremors increased, she lost her balance and almost fell into a crack. _…okay, I _know_ I'm in trouble here._

Quetan appeared in front of her. "I'm terribly sorry," he sad as the tremors continued. "I've forgotten my manners and have not introduced myself. I am called Quetan by those who wish to call me anything."

Sailor Moon scooted back in surprise. She moved as far as could, doing her best to avoid the cracks. She glanced up at Quetan and swallowed heavily. _Okay, stay calm. The others will be here soon._ She glanced at the door. _I hope._

Quetan peered at her expression, a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear. "Ah," he said, understanding, "the tremors." As he spoke, the tremors lessened from a pounding roar to a mere purr.

Sailor Moon slowly stood, making sure she had her balance. _Time to figure out what in the world is going on,_ she thought. "What do you want?" she asked.

Quetan looked thoughtful. "Well, you see -"

"MARS, FIRE, IGNITE!"

Sailor Mars' attack slammed into Quetan from behind. He pitched forward slightly but didn't fall. He turned slowly to Sailor Mars. "That," he said, "was extremely rude." The tremors increased again.

Sailor Mars jumped back in surprise, then lost her balance and fell. She watched in fear as he raised his hand and a bolt of energy appeared heading straight for her. She screamed and covered her head.

__

Fffwwttt. An object came flying through the air at the energy bolt, stopping it cold. _What the - a rose?_ Quetan looked around for this new interruption, and was amused to see a shadow with a top hat and cape standing on a high windowsill. 

The shadow spoke. "You have seen fit to destroy this beautiful city, and then harm the ones sworn to protect it." He jumped down from the sill. "I will not permit you to continue your rampage. I am Tuxedo Mask!" He produced another rose.

Quetan was about to speak, but he was cut off by the arrival of three more sailor-suited women. They and the red one, who'd interrupted before, joined the man. Each introduced herself and posed. 

"Sailor Mercury!" (pose)

"Sailor Mars!" (pose)

"Sailor Jupiter!" (pose)

"Sailor Venus!" (pose)

"Sailor Scouts!" they all chimed together, reposing themselves around the man. 

Quetan did his beat to hid and amused grin and raised an eyebrow. "How much time do you waste preparing your speeches and poses?" he asked. 

Sailor Moon watched the scene unfold and consciously had to keep herself from smacking her forehead. Even she could see that Quetan was not in the least impressed by everyone's little show. _I never realized how silly that all sounds,_ she thought. _I'll have to do something about that later… If there is a later._ The Scouts started their attacks.

*****

Sailor Earth ran across the tops of the buildings. _I hope I'm not too late to do anything if I need to,_ she thought. _But I kind of hope I don't have to. Boy, Mom would yell at me!_

She reached the warehouse and found a high, open window from which to watch the battle. She'd gotten there just in time to see the Scouts start their attacks and to see Tuxedo mask carry Sailor Moon to safety. _They seem to be okay,_ Sailor Earth thought. _I'll just stick around to watch._

*****

Tuxedo Mask set Sailor Moon down, away from the action. "Sailor Moon, are you -"

"Never mind that. We have to get back in there."

"But Sailor Moon -"

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask! Look out!" Venus yelled. A stray energy bolt of Quetan's was headed straight for them. 

The two spun around to look. She clung to him. "Darien…" she whispered. 

*****

"Oh crap!" Sailor Earth smacked herself in the forehead. "What do I do?! What do I do, what do I do?!" She paced on the windowsill. "An attack! Yeah, an attack, but I don't know one. Well, I'll make one up. In need of inspiration…lightning. That looks pretty good. But what to say? Hmm." She frowned, and then grinned. _Got it._

She raised her arms high above her head. They came straight down in front of her as she yelled, "EARTH, LIGHTNING, STRIKE!" Teal-ish energy shot through the air, dissipating the bolt in a flash of light, before it could hit Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. _Whoa, that was pretty cool,_ she thought. _I better do it again before they figure out what's going on._ She focused on Quetan. "EARTH, LIGHTNING, STRIKE!"

Sailor Earth's attack caught Quetan off guard. The teal energy slammed into his gut, sending him toppling backwards. He raised an eyebrow of admiration at the girl on the windowsill, and then glanced at Sailor Moon. "Well," he said, "this has certainly been an enlightening encounter. I look forward to the next one." With that, he disappeared. 

Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief as she watched this new Scout jump down from the window. She frowned as something else caught her eye. She glanced up, but there was nothing there. _Odd,_ she thought. _I could have sworn someone else was there. Must've been a shadow…_ She turned her full attention to the new Scout.

Sailor Earth, for her part, looked uneasily at her parents. _They'll either hug me, or ground me, or both,_ she thought. She stepped forward to meet Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon bowed. "We thank you for your assistance. But I must admit that I was…unaware…that the Earth even had a Sailor Scout."

Sailor Earth blinked in surprise. _She's being so formal. She doesn't recognize me! I don't believe this!_ "Well, I," she paused to clear her throat, "I haven't been at this very long."

"I see." Sailor Moon nodded. "We are having a meeting tomorrow morning and training afterwards at the Palace. I would like for you to be there."

Tuxedo mask jumped in. "You're welcome to stay at the Palace, if you like. There's obviously plenty of space, and we'd like to get to know you. You could walk back with us."

Sailor Earth panicked slightly. _Oh no! If I'm going to hide this, I can't walk back _with _them!_ "Uh, no, thank you. That won't be necessary. I need to go back to, to, to where I belong." She jumped back up towards the windowsill. Before she reached the top, she turned and smiled. "Do be careful going home. Until tomorrow." And she was gone.


	7. Testing Ground: Chp 4

Battle for Power Book 1: "Testing Ground"

By: Jay'a

Chapter 4

****

CHAPTER 4

Early the next morning, the sun shone brightly into Princess Rini's bedroom. Rini lay sprawled on the bed and tangled in the sheets with her long pink hair falling freely all over everywhere. Diana padded into the room, looked at the slumbering girl, and shook her head. She jumped onto the bed and began kneading her claws just above Rini's hips. 

"Diana," Rini groaned. "What are you doing? Stop."

"You'd better get up Princess, or you're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

Diana whispered in Rini's ear. "Late for your Scout meeting."

Rini's eyes shot open and bolted upright. She smacked herself in the head. "Oh crap!" She scramble out of bed and ran for the bathroom, but stopped short. She talked back to the bed. "How did you know that?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

Diana looked up from cleaning her paw. "I wouldn't be a very good guardian if I didn't know, now would I?"

Rini picked up the cat by the scruff of her neck and held her at eye level. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

Diana blinked. "Of course not Princess. As you seemed quite reluctant to do so last night -"

"Good." Rini cut her off. Putting the cat back on the bed, she retreated into the bathroom.

*****

"Hey Diana?" Rini asked as she tried to brush her hair and poke around amongst the junk on her dresser at the same time. 

"Yes Princess?"

Rini rolled her eyes. "Since you know about this, can answer something for me?"

"I shall certainly try, Princess."

"Why didn't my own parents recognize me last night?"

Diana giggled a kitty giggle. "You will find that out when you transform again. Which you'd better do if you don't want to be late."

"Right." She picked up her power stick and yelled, but not too loudly, EARTH, STAR, POWER!" She finished transforming and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She took one look - and laughed outright. "That is so cool! No wonder they didn't recognize me."

Unlike the rest of the Scouts, who never seemed to change appearance when they transformed, Rini's long pink meatballs were replaced by short teal braids that were pinned up behind her head. "This is so awesome. What a great style! What a great color! I may never go back to meatballs."

"Princess…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." She kissed the top of the cat's head. "See ya later Diana!"

*****

Queen Serenity, the rest of the Scouts, Endymion, Luna, and Artemis gathered in a conference room adjacent to the training area. 

"I hope Sailor Earth can find her way in here," Lady Mina said.

"Rini will show her. I'm sure she's up by now," Queen Serenity said. "But I want to say something before she gets here anyway. The speeches and poses have to go. They're just too corny."

"What do you mean?" Lady Raye asked.

"They're corny…silly…stupid. We're certainly not impressing anybody." A knock came at the door. "We'll discuss it later. Come in," Queen Serenity called.

The door opened and in walked Sailor Earth in full uniform.

Queen Serenity looked at her and blinked, and then looked at everyone else who was dressed in casual palace dresses. "You needn't have come in full uniform or the meeting," Queen Serenity said carefully. "You're free to be more casual, if you like."

"Uh, that's quite alright. I prefer this actually." _It's true enough_, Rini thought.

The Queen nodded slowly. "Yes, well, please have seat. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions before we move on?"

Rini tugged nervously at her incredibly short skirt. _Great. Just what I need._ She smiled. "No. Not at all."

"Where are you from? Or I guess the better question would be where do you belong? Since you aren't staying here…" 

__

Oh crap, now what? "I have a room that's very near here," sailor Earth answered. _Not a complete lie, but not exactly informative either._

Queen Serenity glanced around the room, but received only uncertain shrugs from the rest of the Scouts. She decided to change the subject. "So, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen? That's awfully young, isn't it?"

"Me? You were fourteen when you started," Sailor Earth replied indignantly. _Damn it! Did I say that out loud? I gotta stop this._

Queen Serenity stared at her wide-eyed. "How did you know that?"

"Uh, your…daughter…told me. We met. Outside. _That was lame._

The Queen nodded again. "Yes, I figured the Princess would let you in. She's fifteen too," she added as an afterthought.

"What do you know about this new enemy?" Lady Amy asked, eager to get down to business.

Sailor Earth shrugged. "Certainly not any more than you. Probably less since I arrived after you did."

"Any thoughts on what he might be after?" Lady Raye put in.

"The Silver Crystal? I hear it's a hot commodity."

Endymion raised an eyebrow. "The Princess tell you that too?"

Rini's composure faltered slightly. "Uh, yes. She, um, talks a lot."

Serenity and Endymion chuckled. "Yes, we know."

Rini frowned. _I don't think I like the direction this conversation is taking. Time to get back to business._ "Was there anything else before we start training? I'd like to start as soon as possible."

"No, I don't believe so," Serenity said as they all headed into the training room. "Oh, wait, there was one other thing. You don't pose or make speeches, do you?"

Rini blinked, wondering at the question. "Certainly not. No sense wasting the element of surprise, ne?"

Queen Serenity smiled. "Sailor Earth," she said putting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "you and I are going to enjoy working together."


	8. Testing Ground: Chp 5

Battle for Power Book 1: "Testing Ground"

By: Jay'a

Chapter 5

****

CHAPTER 5

Sailor Venus plopped down in a chair back in the meeting room. "That has to have been the hardest practice we've had in, in -"

"Ten years?" Sailor Jupiter supplied.

"Something like that."

"Goodness knows you needed it too," Luna commented as she hoped onto the table. "Besides, we needed to get Sailor Earth up to your level."

"Where is Sailor Earth anyway?" Sailor Mars asked.

"She excused herself for the day." Serenity, Endymion, and Sailor Mercury emerged from the training room. "She said he needed to go home and rest."

"Which would be where, exactly?"

Serenity shrugged. "She didn't say. And I don't think she would tell me if I asked again."

"Maybe the princess knows," Sailor Jupiter suggested. "Rini did let her in, and they're the same age."

"In the meantime, I'm going to see if I can develop a program to figure it out," Sailor mercury added.

"Good idea," Serenity said, nodding. "And I'll ask Rini if she knows anything. Other comments?"

"She's a good fighter," Sailor Jupiter commented. "Natural talent."

"But can we trust her?" Sailor Mars asked. "I don't like all this secrecy."

"Are you getting bad vibes?"

"No, not at all. In fact, just the opposite. By all accounts she's a decent enough person, but her secrets are setting me on edge."

"Another good thing to keep in mind. Anything else before I make a final comment?"

"Yeah. The RAPF."

Serenity turned to Sailor Venus. "What about it?"

Sailor Venus leaned forward. "What's it doing? I know it's not commissioned yet, but it must be doing something. What's its status; when will it be ready?"

"Endymion? It's your baby."

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Commander Perry yet -"

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, if I may interrupt," Artemis said, standing up. "While you were training, I went down to talk to Commander Perry. I told him you'd be down later, and he told me that his people were still pretty green, but they were stepping up the pace of training."

"I don't think this is an RAPF job," Sailor Venus said, shaking her head.

"I agree." Sailor Mercury looked up from her palmtop. "What we fought last night was an energy being, only corporeal when it wants to be. The RAPF would not be very effective. I believe that, in this case, it would be better if they dealt with the civilians in the district that was attacked."

Endymion nodded. "All very good points. I'll mention them when I go down."

Serenity waited a beat. "Anything else? No? Okay, last thing. As I was saying earlier, I think the speeches and poses need to go. They're repetitive, they don't impress anyone, and Sailor Earth made a good point about the element of surprise."

"It'll take some getting used to." Sailor Jupiter smiled.

"I know. We'll remind each other. If that's it, you can go. Good work today everyone." Serenity sat and watched as everyone silently rose and left the room, each going his or her own separate way.

*****

Rini trudged across her room, happy to have escaped the after-training-meeting. She flopped face first onto her bed.

"Meow!"

"Sorry Diana."

The small pink cat slipped out from under Rini's arm and licked down her startled fur. "How was your training Princess?"

"Ugh. I have never been so sore in my life. Diana?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Why don't you ever call me Rini?"

"Well, 'princess' is your title -"

"Never mind, I don't care." _Beep, beep, beep…beep, beep, beep… _"Ohhh." Rini rolled over and blew a raspberry at her video screen. "I refuse to get up."

The answering machine picked up. Rini's recorded message filled the air. "Hey, I'm not here. Leave a message. Thanks." _Beep._

"Rini, it's Randy -"

Rini sprang up from bed and turned on her screen. "Randy?"

"Rini! Are you okay? I was worried after last night -"

"Randy, Randy, it's okay. I'm okay. Are you okay? I know it wasn't in your district, but…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

Rini pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "An energy being attacked the city."

"Did the Sailor Scouts go out and fight it, or did they stay in the tower?"

Rini hesitated. _Do I tell him? I've never not told him anything. Almost never…_

"Rini?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Spaced out. Yeah, they went and fought, but they only drove it off. It might come back." _I know it'll come back._

Randy looked behind him a moment. "Okay Mom! I gotta go," he said to Rini. "Take care of yourself Rin."

"Bye Randy."

Rini turned off her screen and flopped back on her bed. Diana added her way across the bed. She climbed onto Rini's chest and looked her charge straight in the eye. "Rini, you didn't tell him."


	9. Testing Ground: Chp 6

Battle For Power Book 1: "Testing Ground"

Chapter 6

By: Jay'a

Quetan paced, well, the non-corporeal version of pacing, around his non-corporeal study. "A sixth Scout? No one ever said anything about a sixth Scout," he grumbled. "How am I supposed to conduct an experiment with an unknown like that?"

Quetan became corporeal in human form just so he could stroke his chin. "I suppose I'll have to attack them again to see what she's all about." It was not his first choice. He shrugged, briefly wondering where that odd human gesture had come from. "Ah well. All in the name of science."

*

Rini was lying in the courtyard dozing and sunbathing when something blocked her sunlight. She opened one eye to see that it was not just around the sun that was dark, but the entire sky. "Great. Don't these people know how to quit?" She reached for her wand, which was lying beside her chair.

"Rini!"

Rini dropped the wand in panic. What if her mother saw it? There was no place to hide it. She was busted.

Serenity ran up, already transformed. "Rini, we have to go, we'll be back, be careful, stay out of trouble." She kissed Rini quickly on the top of the head and ran to catch up with the other Scouts. 

Rini sat frozen, her eyes wide and following her mother out of the courtyard. _How could she miss the wand?_ she wondered. _It was right there._ She looked down to where she dropped it, but didn't see it. Instead, she saw Diana "napping" on it, concealing it from view. Rini grinned. "You, my little partner in crime."

Diana grinned a kitty-grin. "Better get moving Princess."

"Earth, Star, Power!"

*

Out in District 7 of the city, Randy was at his window again, looking at the palace and thinking about Rini. It seemed he was doing a lot of that lately. 

He was quietly indulging in a semi-romantic fantasy about the princess when the pain hit him in the abdomen again. Randy gasped and grabbed the windowsill. _Not again!_ he thought. 

Randy heard his mother calling him and coming up the stairs to his room. _I can't let her see me like this, _he thought, still gasping between pain spasms. He hid the only place he could find: out the window. He leapt from his second story window, landed squarely on his feet, and ran. 

*

"He's playing with us," Sailor Mars grumbled to Sailor Jupiter as they fought Quetan. Quetan was standing still while shooting off energy bolts that ricocheted off any surface not within one meter of a Scout. For every bolt that a Scout or Tuxedo Mask destroyed, five more replaced it.

"Yeah I noticed," Sailor Jupiter answered. "Where the heck is Sailor Earth? Or did she excuse herself for the day?"

Sailor Mars snorted. "Her chronic lateness is starting to get on my nerves."

"She's still young," Sailor Mercury said. "Remember when the Queen was like that?"

"Sailor Earth is too secretive to be anything like Serena."

"Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, watch out! Venus, Love - "

"Earth, Lightning, Strike!" Sailor Earth leapt down, mentally shaking her head. _Mina, Mina, names take too long to say. Just attack already!_ She landed next to Sailor Mars. You three okay?"

"So nice of you to join us," Sailor Mars snapped.

Rini bristled. None of the Scouts had ever given her an attitude like that. She was the Princess, damn it! She opened her mouth to snap back, but caught herself before she said anything too revealing. _Damn. Gotta watch myself,_ she thought. She opted to ignore Sailor Mars and busied herself destroying bolts.

Rini was having a tough time of it too. She may have been younger than the others, who also hadn't been training regularly for very long, but she was still shy on experience and hence, strategy and reaction time. She dodged bolts left and right in a peculiarly ungraceful manner, only destroying one out of every five or six. 

__

How the hell am I supposed to keep up with all these? "Ow!" Rini let one get by her. It swiped the top of her hand, tearing her glove and searing her skin. She pulled her hand in, biting her lower lip at the hot pain. Purely on the defensive now, she ducked and dodged. She stepped forward to avoid one coming in from behind when she spotted two in the front and one on the side. _Uh oh. Nowhere to go,_ Rini thought. 

"Hit the floor!"

Rini dropped to her stomach as something flew through the air where her shoulder had been and stuck in the ground. It also caught the path of the two bolts in front of her, dissipating them. 

Everything stopped. 

Rini looked at it. Quetan looked at it. Energy bolts hung in place. The Scouts glanced around cautiously, unsure of what was going on.

Sailor Moon caught a movement in the corner of her eye. She turned slowly and saw a shadow on a high platform. Guessing that it was the same one she thought she'd seen before, she addressed it. "Who are you?" The rest of the Scouts turned to look. The shadow jumped back trying to hide itself.

Rini was only half paying attention. While the others had found something obviously more interesting to focus on, they'd forgotten about Quetan, a fact that rather disgusted Rini. 

He was staring at her. Not moving, just staring. It was very unnerving. Rini didn't dare get up from where she was for fear the energy bolts would start up again. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. All the energy bolts faded away and he disappeared. Rini relaxed and had a look at the wound on the back of her right hand. She touched it lightly and hissed. _That'll be a trick and a half to hide,_ she thought. 

Rini turned her attention to the reason for all the commotion. She plucked it from the ground. She held it carefully, smelled it, inspected it.

"Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon called. The shadow had disappeared. "What is it?"

Rini turned, hoping this wouldn't giver her away. "It's a teal rose."


	10. Testing Ground: Chp 7

Rini turned the rose over in her hands so everyone could see.  
  
Tuxedo Mask peered closely at it. "That's amazing," he said. "It's almost exactly like - Sailor Earth, your hand!" He moved in to inspect her wound.  
  
Rini drew back a couple of steps. "Uh, no, it's fine, really. No don't - " She moved her hand out of his reach.  
  
Sailor Mercury stepped forward and smiled warmly at her. "May I? I am a doctor."  
  
Do I let her? Rini wondered. She bit at her lower lip. Her hand hurt, a lot. She'd never be able to bandage it on her own without anyone noticing. She cautiously offered Sailor Mercury her hand.  
  
"May I see your rose?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"Why?" Rini frowned.  
  
He pulled out a red rose. "I'd just like to compare the two. They seem very similar."  
  
"Oh. Um, okay." She handed over the rose.  
  
"It's a moderate burn," Sailor Mercury declared. But I have some supplies back at the Palace that'll fix that right up. If you can stand to walk back with us, that is." She winked at Rini.  
  
"Um." Rini glanced up at her mother, who had stopped her conversation with the other three Scouts to hear her answer. "I .I guess so." Her hand really hurt. She bit her tongue to keep from whimpering.  
  
"Great." Sailor Mercury put her arm around Rini. "We're ready to go Your Highness."  
  
"Good. We left in such a hurry and Rini's all by herself. I hope she didn't go wandering off somewhere. Let's go."  
  
*  
  
Back at the Palace, Sailor Mercury led them into a small medical facility adjacent to the training area. She sat Rini down at a small table. "I'll be right back," she said and walked into the next room.  
  
Rini felt like a trapped rat. Everyone else had de-transformed and she was still in uniform. At this point she just wanted to go back to her room and sleep. No such luck.  
  
"Sailor Earth, you're welcome to . relax, if you'd like," King Endymion said, indicating everyone else's "royal-casual" wear. Lady Amy came back with some bandages.  
  
Yeah right, Rini thought. "I'm comfortable, thanks."  
  
Serenity frowned. "But -"  
  
"Welcome back Highnesses. How did it go?" asked a voice from the floor. Saved by Luna, Rini thought. This gets weirder every day.  
  
"Luna!" Serenity picked up the small gray cat. "Pretty much the same as before. But we have something new to think about." She pointed to the teal rose.  
  
"Wow, it looks just like one of Tuxedo Mask's roses!" Artemis said.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes. "Thanks you Mister Obvious," she muttered. "She looked at Rini. "Do you have any idea what this may have to do with you?"  
  
Great, if nothing else, Luna knows bullshit when she hears it. Now what? "Um."  
  
"You must be Sailor Earth."  
  
"Huh?" Diana had addressed her.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Sailor Earth, this is Diana, Luna and Artemis's daughter. She's Rini's cat. Speaking of which," Serenity stood, "I need to talk to her. Diana, do you know where she is?"  
  
Rini shot her a quick, desperate look. "I believe the princess has gone to Randy's for the evening, Your Highness," Diana replied. Rini let out a small breath.  
  
"Nuts." Serenity sat and looked at her watch. "Well, if she comes back at a semi-decent hour, could you have her come see me please?"  
  
"Of course Your Highness."  
  
"All done!" Lady Amy said as she closed the last bandage. "The ointments and powders will allow it to heal more quickly, but don't take the bandage off for at least 24 hours. And definitely don't scratch it."  
  
"Don't scratch it. Right. Got it." Rini stood quickly. "Thanks, thank you, but, um, I really should be going."  
  
"Nonsense!" Lady Mina said. "You're tired, it's getting late, and we wouldn't dream of letting you walk home, or wherever, by yourself. You can sleep in the guest room next to mine!"  
  
"Thank you, really, but -"  
  
"Or the one next to mine," Lady Mina offered. "In case your hand starts to hurt again."  
  
"I don't think -"  
  
"How about the room next to Rini's?" Diana suggested.  
  
"Bu - huh?"  
  
"It's a lovely room. The princess sometimes sleeps in there just for a change of scenery. You two have met, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
  
There was a long pause while everyone thought it over.  
  
"That's a great idea," Serenity said. "I'll show you where it is." Serenity led her out of the room, briefly glancing back to give everyone a thumbs-up sign.  
  
Serenity led Rini down a long polished hall and up a wide spiral staircase to another hallway. This is so surreal, Rini thought. It's like it's familiar, but it's not. Like I've never seen these halls or these pictures before. Her eyes lingered on a formal picture of the Scouts and her parents. Maybe I haven't. I always go through here thinking about where I should have been five minutes ago, rather than where I am. Too weird.  
  
Serenity stopped in front of two nondescript doors. She pointed to the one on the left. "This is my daughter's room," she said.  
  
"Are you and your daughter close?" Rini was curious.  
  
Serenity fingered the knob of Rini's door. "I like to think so," she said. "I guess we used to be closer. Lately she'd been studying, either princess stuff or regular academics. Either that or she's with friends."  
  
She leaned on the doorframe and lowered her voice, talking almost to herself. "And Darien and I have all these administrative duties, and now this new enemy. I just wish that there were something we could do together. I miss her."  
  
Serenity sniffed, then straightened and composed herself. "What about your parents? They must be worried about you, running all over Tokyo in the middle of the night. Or don't they know?"  
  
"They don't know," Rini said quietly.  
  
Serenity nodded knowingly. "I remember hiding being a Sailor Scout from my parents when I was your age. It isn't easy."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"For a while, Luna was the only one who knew, the only one I could talk to without worrying about revealing something. Then I met, well, re-met, the other Scouts and it felt so good to have other people to talk to, even though I was growing apart from my other friends. It wasn't that I couldn't trust them; it was for their protection."  
  
Rini nodded.  
  
"Sometimes I wondered how they could stand to be around me, when it seemed to me that I obviously had this big secret. It's hard to trust people who have secrets."  
  
Rini glanced up and locked eyes with her mother briefly before lowering them again.  
  
Serenity opened the door to the other room. "Here it is," she said. "If you need anything, just come downstairs. Good night."  
  
"Good night," Rini whispered. Rini walked into the familiar yet foreign room and closed the door behind her. Her legs gave out and she slid down to the floor and burst into tears.  
  
"Rini? What's wrong?" Diana asked as she came through the hidden door between the spare room and Rini's room.  
  
Rini picked up the small cat and held her close, feeling comfort in the warm, fuzzy fur. "Too many close calls tonight, Diana. Too many close calls." 


	11. Testing Ground: Chp 8

Rini sat in a modest kitchen, awkwardly trying to eat cereal with her left hand. It was very slow going. She had her right hand tucked into the large front pocket of her sweatshirt.  
  
The kitchen technically belonged to Lady Lita. In her spare time she came in here to relax and do some experimental cooking. Sometimes even, Ladies Mina, Amy, and Raye would stop in and act as a tasting board. But only once in a while.  
  
Rini growled as she spilled cereal off her spoon for the eighteenth time. "Damn it, this sucks." She checked her watch. She was meeting Randy at the coffee shop in half an hour.  
  
"Hiya Rini!" Lady Mina poked her head in the door.  
  
Rini rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. Blondes are way too chipper in the morning. She looked over her shoulder and plastered on a fake smile. "Morning Mina."  
  
Mina got some cereal for herself and sat across from Rini. "How come you're eating in here today? Wanted to avoid the crowds in the kitchen, I bet. Me too. They're great for everyday, but it's nice to do it for yourself once in a while."  
  
Mina continued to babble on and Rini tuned her out. It was a skill she'd learned long ago, and one she'd found very useful. As she figured it, anyone who could go on about nothing for that long without breathing deserved to be tuned out. Either that, or should be an Olympic swimmer.  
  
". teal rose."  
  
"Huh, whah - " Rini jerked and dropped her spoon on the floor. "Damn."  
  
"Oh, Sailor Earth didn't tell you?" Mina asked. "She slept in your second bedroom last night, and I thought maybe."  
  
Rini composed herself while she picked up her spoon off the floor. She wiped it clumsily on a napkin with one hand. She looked up at Mina, shrugged, and went back to her cereal.  
  
"Oh! Then I have the most amazing story for you!"  
  
Geez, she's telling me a story like I was five, Rini thought as Mina rattled off the events of the previous evening. Mina, shut up!  
  
"It's so romantic!"  
  
Rini raised an eyebrow and turned towards the door. "A mysterious boy throwing teal roses," Lita continued as she and Amy and Raye came in. "Just like your parents!" She grinned and ruffled Rini's head.  
  
Doing her level best not to be visibly disgusted, Rini took her bowl to the sink. "Well, I don't think it's so romantic. It's not like my parents had the most wonderful beginnings, so they're hardly a good example. And besides, you've never even seen 'him' so you have no idea if it is a boy."  
  
Raye frowned. "But he had a low voice." She dropped her voice to sound like a man's. "It sounded like this."  
  
Rini lowered her voice to mimic Raye's impression. "Two women can do men's voices, no surprise there." She flipped her mussed hair out of her face. "I have to go," she said, and walked to the door.  
  
"Rini!"  
  
Rini bolted. "Sorry Mom, gotta go, gonna be late meeting Randy at the coffee shop!"  
  
"But you were just at Randy's!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, but we're uh, going to the coffee shop now. See ya later, bye!"  
  
"But - "  
  
Rini took off down the hall, out the door, and down the Palace steps. She didn't stop until she reached a pillar just inside the Palace gate. Leaning against the pillar just inside the gate. Leaning against the pillar, she pulled out her right and winced as she unclenched it. Wow, any more relaxed and I probably would have hauled off and smacked something. Guess my mouth made up for it though. That'll be a fun one to explain. as soon as I figure it out. *  
  
Randy checked his watch as he idly stirred his tea. Five minutes. He could usually count on Rini to be five minutes late. He took a small sip of tea and smiled into his cup. She'd probably be five minutes late to her own wedding, he thought. She'd come running in, all out of breath, her long pink spaghetti strands spilling down the open back of her long white gown. Kinda like.  
  
He looked up as the door opened and the bell rang. Rini came barreling in, all sweaty and breathless. .now, Randy finished his thought. He greeted his princess with a big hug. "We haven't gotten to hang out in so long!"  
  
"I know! We should find something really cool to do."  
  
Randy nodded in agreement. "Your hair's all mussed. Did you really run all the way here?"  
  
Rini rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Yeah, but the mussiness is from Lita ruffling my head this morning. She ruffled my head! Can you believe that?"  
  
Randy laughed. "I guess they forgot you were fifteen again."  
  
"You got that right." Rini rested her chin in her hand and wrinkled her nose. Hell, I remember when they were fifteen.  
  
"Rini?" Randy cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You spaced out."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Rini sighed and leaned back.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Rini smiled. "I was just thinking about the energy thing - Quetan."  
  
"I didn't realize it had a name."  
  
"Yeah, pretty obnoxious if you ask me," Rini said. ""Though not nearly as obnoxious as the fact that he won't go away."  
  
Randy scooted over to the other side of the booth and lowered his voice. "Does he want your mother's crystal?"  
  
"That's just it, nobody knows what he wants. I heard my mother say that he almost said it the first time they fought, but they were interrupted when Sailor Mars came in and attacked him. He hasn't said anything about it since then."  
  
"Wow. What do you think he wants, then?"  
  
"I don't know. And at this point, I'm so sick of hearing about it that I don't care. Let's talk about something else."  
  
Randy pulled Rini up out of the booth. "C'mon."  
  
"Huh? Where're we going?"  
  
"The park. C'mon, I wanna show you something." Randy pulled her up and took her by the hand. "Hey, what'd you do to your hand?" He frowned.  
  
Rini's heart nearly jumped in her throat. She'd forgotten about that. "Oh! Um, I just, uh, burned myself on something. No big deal." True enough. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Randy continued to frown slightly as he stared after her. Then he shrugged and shook off the weird feeling he had and followed his princess out the door.  
  
*  
  
Randy led Rini to the river running through the park. This section of the river was about ten feet across. The current ran purposefully, though not frantically, through rocks scattered from bank to bank and there were wide clearings on either shore.  
  
"Check this out." Randy bent down and found a small, smooth, flat that fit in the palm of his hand. The perfect skipping stone. He launched it upstream. It skipped once, twice, three times, and on the fourth skip, it hit just in front of a rock that stuck out of the water like a ramp. It flew up the rock and through the air about three feet before hitting the water for a fifth, sixth, and seventh skip.  
  
Rini applauded in amazement as the stone lost momentum and sank into the river. "That was amazing! How'd you do that?"  
  
Randy shrugged and sat on the bank. "My friend Eric showed me how. Said he's convinced showing that to Andrea is what made her want to go out with him."  
  
Rini flopped down next to him and nudged him. "Copycat," she teased.  
  
"Yeah, you wish Princess," Randy retorted, but he was turning a bit red. "Anyway, I thought you'd like that."  
  
"I did. Teach me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*  
  
After several hours of practice, Rini managed to get a couple of skips in before the stone jumped the rock, but no skips came after. Now it was getting late. The sun was setting in the orange and crimson sky and Randy was walking her home.  
  
They talked. About life, love, the latest movie, the future, the past, whatever came to mind. This is the life, Rini thought as they came to the Palace gates. I could do this every day.  
  
"Well, here we are," Randy said. "Randy Express stops here, everyone off."  
  
Rini almost smiled. She'd been thinking about this for the past half-hour. Moment of truth. "Randy, could - could you do something for me?"  
  
"Sure, name it."  
  
Rini took a deep breath. "You don't have to, I probably shouldn't even ask, but see, I'm doing this thing. My mom, my parents, well no one knows, but I don't think my mom would like it very much if she knew about it. Anyway, sometimes I have to leave and if they ever look for me at your house could - could you just tell them that I'm there?" Rini held her breath, her eyes glued to the sidewalk.  
  
Randy stared at her, not really knowing what to make of that. Rini wasn't rebellious. Was she? Oh well, Randy thought. Nothing to do with life but roll with the punches. "Sure, I can do that."  
  
Rini's eyes flashed up. "You will?"  
  
"Sure. It's you. It can't be THAT bad." He winked and shrugged. "No problem."  
  
Rini threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Oh, thank you so much! You're such a lifesaver. I don't know what I'd do without you. Randy, you're the best!"  
  
"Uh, sure. Any time."  
  
Rini backed away towards the gate, obviously relieved. "Really, you're totally the best. I have to go, but - ow! - I'll talk to you later." She rubbed her head where she'd smacked it on the gate she hadn't been paying attention to. "Bye!"  
  
Rini disappeared through the gate and sprinted up the steps. I can't believe I just did that.  
  
She sneaked past the conference room where her parents were. How could I do that?  
  
She bolted up the stairs to her room. I did NOT just do that.  
  
She slammed the door behind her and burst into tears for what felt like the hundredth time that week. 


	12. Testing Ground 9

Quetan lounged in a non-corporeal way in his non-corporeal study. If he'd had a spinney chair, he'd probably have been spinning in it for the last half-hour. He felt decidedly unmotivated. Maybe he just needed a walk. A corporeal one.  
  
Quetan smiled. Maybe he should lounge more often. It gave him such good ideas.  
  
*  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask came out of a training session, the third that week. It had gone well enough, though some felt it could have been longer.  
  
"I just don't see what the point of stopping is," Sailor Jupiter said. "We can go longer; we might as well do it. It builds endurance."  
  
"And it's not like we have anything better to do," Sailor Mars added.  
  
"Maybe you don't," Queen Serenity said, putting her hair back to rights. "Some of us are running a kingdom, in case you've forgotten."  
  
"Oh yeah, I did forget. I forgot Serena does work now," Sailor Mars snapped. Serena's eyes flashed. "Listen Raye, if you've got a problem - "  
  
"Hey, whoa, hey." Sailor Venus interposed herself between the two who were just inches apart, ready to go at it. "We're all tired, we're all edgy. We just need a break. Come on Raye." She pushed Raye and Lita out the door.  
  
Serena pointedly had her back to the door as they left. "Can you believe she said that?" Serena said, whipping around to face her husband after the door had closed. "I can't believe she said that!"  
  
"Come along Your Highnesses," Sailor mercury said, cutting off Darien's reply. "I think we all need some relaxing down time. Maybe a bath, Your Highness?"  
  
The Queen's reply was lost as the door closed behind her. That left Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Sailor Earth. Rini shook her head to hide her surprise. I haven't seen them fight like that since, well, since never, at least from my mother's end of things.  
  
"I apologize for that," Luna said, seeing her expression. "That's not typical behavior for either of them."  
  
"Yeah, you'd think not having an attack in a week and a half would make everyone more relaxed, not more edgy," Artemis said.  
  
"Maybe he's gone away," Diana suggested.  
  
Rini sniffed. "Not likely. He's probably reorganizing himself. We've fought to a stalemate each time for the last two and a half months. Time for a different strategy."  
  
"For us too, I think," Luna agreed. "Constant training with no plan isn't helping anyone."  
  
"Sure would help if we knew what he was after," Artemis said. He flopped down and rolled onto his back.  
  
Luna presented her best kitty frown. "He's difficult to predict. A typical Negeverse resident would have immediately announced what he wanted, usually the Silver Crystal, and then promptly set about stealing energy from the populace. Quetan has done neither."  
  
King Endymion reentered the room. "Oh," he said to Sailor Earth. "You're still here."  
  
"We were just having an abbreviated after-training meeting, Your Highness," Luna informed him. "How is the Queen?"  
  
Endymion sat down next to Sailor Earth. "She's calmed down now somewhat." He shook his head. "I've never seen her so agitated. I'm going to talk to Sailor Mars later. She was way out of line.  
  
"I agree." Luna flicked her tail. "We can't have such distractions during a crisis."  
  
"So what did I miss?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Just speculating about Quetan," Rini said. Nothing too specific."  
  
"I always find it interesting that Quetan takes off every time our Mystery Rose-Thrower shows up to save you," Endymion said with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
At least he doesn't make inspirational speeches, Rini thought. Not that I can say that. "Yes, interesting."  
  
"Any thoughts?" She wasn't getting off that easy.  
  
"What's to think? He shows up, throws a rose, and Quetan takes off, and he's gone." It's either damned attractive, or damned annoying. "I think it's time for me to go," and she stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Ah-ahh!" Rini dropped to her knees.  
  
"Sailor Earth!" Endymion wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"  
  
"I..." She tried to stand, winced, and fell again. "Uhn."  
  
"Diana, run and get Amy," Luna said, even as Diana was already out the cat door.  
  
Rini shook her head, trying to shrug off her pounding head, the stomachache, and her father all at the same time. She pulled herself up by the door handle. "The park..." she whispered. Rini stumbled out into the hall and started sprinting.  
  
"Wait!" Endymion transformed and ran after her. "Have everyone follow us out to the park!" he called over his shoulder to Luna.  
  
*  
  
Rini ran through the city all the way to the park. She stopped to catch her breath and get her bearings. She didn't know what was wrong, just that it was in the park and that it hurt a lot.  
  
She came to the edge of a small field that lay before a strip of trees. The narrow strip, some thirty feet wide, stretched the length of the river on either side.  
  
Close to the tree line, Rini saw Quetan and her Mysterious Rose-Thrower. He seemed to be holding his own, but Quetan was no slacker in his attacks either.  
  
"Earth, Lightning, Strike!" Rini spouted off a quick attack. Quetan blocked it just in time, but it gave Rini's Rose-Thrower the distraction he needed to back off and collect himself.  
  
"Sailor Earth, this way!"  
  
Rini dodged another of Quetan's attacks and chased her Rose-Thrower into the woods.  
  
He grabbed her hand, "This way." They zigzagged through trees, narrowly avoiding Quetan's bolts. It had started to drizzle lightly.  
  
Quetan bared down on them as they ran upstream. He let lose several bolts, herding them back out of the woods. As they turned, he grinned to himself and sent one large bolt. One tree down.  
  
Rini screamed as she skidded in the mud and her Rose-Thrower hauled her out of the way of the tree. They landed with a splash in a small mud puddle.  
  
"Maybe the woods wasn't such a great idea," he admitted. "Let's go."  
  
Quetan spotted them trying to make a break for it and grinned again. "A second tree, a third tree, oops, that one hit the riverbed."  
  
The blast to the riverbed exploded and rumbled the ground, tossing Rini and her Rose-Thrower into the muddy grass several meters from each other. Rini glanced up and saw her Rose-Thrower slowly getting up as well. She also saw Quetan about to send off a few more bolts. Rini rolled up and launched her own hasty attack. It missed.  
  
Rini's Rose-Thrower had just noticed the incoming attack when Rini bowled him over. They rolled out of the way just as Quetan's attack put a fiery hole where they'd been. They continued to roll as the edges of their clothes became lightly browned.  
  
Later Rini vaguely recall hearing the rest of the Scouts finally showing up, starting to attack, and seeing Quetan's signature flash-of-light departure out of the corner of her eye.  
  
But now, Rini's eyes and mind were fixed on the man who lay underneath her. They were caked in mud from head to toe. She stared at his muddy face as he stared back at hers. She could feel his heavy breathing, in sync with her own. There was something...  
  
There was something washing the mud away. She squinted at him through the water in her eyes. "Ra - " She noticed something hitting her in the head and she looked up. "Rain?"  
  
She rolled off him and stood up to survey the damage in the park. The drizzle from before had become an all-out downpour, filling the holes in the ground from Quetan's blasts with murky water. Rini picked her way across the field to the woods. Several trees were down, a few by the roots. Topsoil was washing away. Lower lip trembling, Rini stepped into what was left of the clearing by the river. Holes everywhere, a tree lay across the water, half the bank had washed away, it was such a mess. Quetan's blast had displaced several rocks, including –  
  
"No!" Rini screeched and angrily chucked several handfuls of mud across the river at nothing in particular.  
  
Exhausted, she flopped to the ground. The one rock, the one shaped like a ramp and sticking perfectly out of the water, was now broken and mostly submerged. "Damn it, it isn't fair," she whispered.  
  
Rini felt a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and he pulled her close.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, and she cried. 


	13. Testing Ground 10

Rini heard her mother and the other Scouts come running up behind her. "Sailor Earth, are you all right? What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Rini felt her Rose-Thrower pull away suddenly. "I, um, have to go." He backed away, eyes to the ground.  
  
"Wait," Rini held out her hand.  
  
"No, it's, um," he stammered. "I'll just, I'll see, um, yeah," and he took off into the woods.  
  
Rini debated for half a second whether she should chase after him or get angry at her mother. She chose the latter.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" she snapped.  
  
Sailor Moon frowned. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And to find out who your Rose-Thrower was."  
  
"As if I wouldn't have told you!"  
  
Serena was not in the mood to have anyone else yell at her. "Would you have?" she shot back. "You've been awfully secretive yourself."  
  
Rini pursed her lips. This was ridiculous. What the hell did she know anyway? She pushed a stringy, wet lock of hair out of her face. "I'm going home," she announced. She was thoroughly soaked and dirty and she desperately needed a shower. She marched off in the direction of the Palace.  
  
Sailor Venus took a last stab at diplomacy. "Is it far?" she asked. "You could come back to the Palace and clean up."  
  
Crap. She couldn't very well go home if they were all going home. Now what? "Thank you, no," she replied, and veered off in another direction.  
  
*  
  
Rini stood on the sidewalk debating whether or not to knock on the door. She was glad no one else was out in the downpour. It just wouldn't do for some random person to see the princess standing soaking wet and muddy, dressed in sweats, in a completely different district from the Palace. Rini had taken the precaution of taking her meatballs out, but, well, pink hair was pink hair. She sighed. "Nothing for it, I guess."  
  
Rini knocked on the door. Please let it be Randy who opens the door. No such luck.  
  
Marguerite Ester, a tall lithe woman with straight black hair pulled back from her face, opened the door and frowned at first, not recognizing the soaked teenager in front of her. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Ester," Rini said as innocently as she could muster. "Do you mind if I borrow your shower?"  
  
"Rini! Good heavens child, come in out of the rain!" She ushered Rini in and shut the door. "Randal, go get the young lady some towels," she said to her son, who was just coming downstairs. Randy threw Rini a confused look, but said nothing and jogged back up the stairs.  
  
"Thank you," Rini said in advance of the towels.  
  
"Of course." Mrs. Ester eyed Rini suspiciously. "What exactly were you doing in the rain? And all alone, no less?" Princess or no, Rini was still a teenager. Being on her second, Mrs. Ester knew some questions had to be asked.  
  
"I was at the park," Rini said. "I got caught." Not exactly a lie.  
  
"Isn't the park much closer to the Palace than here?"  
  
"Uh, it was a different park." Rini pretended to pick a wet hair off her shoulder.  
  
"I see." Marguerite Ester was not a woman easily fooled. She didn't buy this any more than her son's story of having acquired several bruises when he "slipped in the rain." In the park, incidentally.  
  
"Just the same," she continued, deciding, as she had with her son, to let that particular detail go, "I'm going to let your mother know where you are."  
  
"No wait! Um..."  
  
"Now listen, young lady, princess or no, I'm sure your mother's very worried about you, being out in the rain all alone. Especially with monsters running about the city. Understood?"  
  
Rini nodded and didn't argue again. It occurred to her that if her mother thought she had been in a park in this district, then there was no way she could have been in the park near the Palace. She let Randy wrap a towel around her and as they walked upstairs, Rini could hear Mrs. Ester's voice floating through the hall.  
  
"How old do kids have to be before they realize parents just want to know what's going on, good or bad?" 


End file.
